What is Right?
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise? /Under Edit/
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

A dark air was blooming around the place she called home. Anxious and worried, it made her, and she had none to turn to get an answer.

Kagome turned from the window, reaching to pull raven hair back out of her face, tucking a braided strand behind her pointed ear. Said ear then twitched as the soft sounds of footsteps coming from behind her. Caught off guard, Kagome whirled around, hand on her bow, before she relaxed at seeing the calm face of her father. However, her relaxation didn't keep as she caught something strange with the way he looked.

She let her hand fall to her side as she walked towards the dark haired man, bowing in greeting. "Good evening, father." She glanced up at him with gentle eyes. "Where have you been?"

Red eyes bore down at her with an expression that would terrify most. Soon after he, Naraku, closed his eyes and shook his head. "It is nothing concerning yourself." He began to walk away before coming to a sudden halt a few paces away from where she stood. "What is on your mind, my daughter?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned and held her finger to her chin. She shook her head, mimicking his actions, before smiling. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me." His voice went cold, causing her back to go rigid. "Tell me what is heavy on your mind."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back, taking a few paces back to put more space between the two of them. "Once more, I assure you, it is nothing. Why, I don't remember as it is."

"Hn." Naraku turned back towards her, setting chilling garnet eyes on her. "Your dishonesty is foul. What a pity, it is."

"Pity?" Kagome hissed, "there is nothing to have pity for."

"You truly think that, don't you?" He chuckled before he began to walk away. "Keep doing so, then. I suppose we could always see how long it takes for that to change."

Kagome glared at his retreating back with her anger. She closed her eyes and turned the opposite way. He had managed to only worsen her mood, but what was to be expected with him? He definitely wasn't a cheerer-upper.

Naraku- king of the Makai Elves. She was his only child, but is was simple to tell she took greatly after her deceased mother. In fact, the only trait she shared with the cold man was the texture of her hair, the way it fell in uncontrollable waves every which way.

Kagome sighed and walked out onto a balcony, setting pale arms on the railing.

Something definitely felt off about this day. The way the air seemed suffocating and heavy was proof of it. It pained her to think this, but the forest was dying- quickly. She needed to see someone on this matter, and she believed she knew just the person.

With cautious movements, Kagome threw her leg over the edge of the balcony, the other following suit as she leapt from the edge. She landed in a crouching position on the fallen leaves at her feet before standing upwards once more. With one quick glance over her shoulder, Kagome took off in a fast run to the exit of the kingdom. She would not take risk of her father stopping her.

When she reached the edge, Kagome climbed a tree and jumped out of the territory. She then continued on her way down the leafy path. Crystal blue eyes remained straight forward as she marched down the path.

Yes, she would have to speak to Sesshoumaru about this. His knowledge exceeded most in the home of the Elves, and it was no understatement to say he was usually accurate.

She picked her pace up and hurried forward. With hopes, she'd make it to the Kingdom of the demons before nightfall. Time wasn't to be wasted, not when so much was wrong.

Kagome bit her lip and pulled her cloak's hood up.

But what was to be said when she arrived? What if he wasn't there at all?

She swallowed down her worry and walked with her head held high up. She couldn't worry about this, not now, at least. She'd think through the things upon her arrival. Right now time could not be wasted.

* * *

Panda: This is based loosely on DoS, but is no where near supposed to be accurate with it. As it is, it will have a different take on it. That take however, will have to be found out for yourselves.  
Penguin: That's it for the prologue, and we hope you enjoyed. I hope I removed all of the errors, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

The large, white castle before her extended higher into the air than the rocky mountains behind it. It was almost shining under the dying light of the sun as it set in the far distance. Somewhat nervous, and out of breath, Kagome made her way to the shimmering gate sealing the entrance closed. When she made it, the two guards standing there turned towards her.

"What business do you have here, Elf?"

She bit her lip at their rough tone. It was to be expected. Demons and Elves weren't exactly allies. Still, Kagome stood as tall as she could and looked the one who had spoken in his eyes.

"I have come to speak with the Prince." She bowed as low as she could while keeping her straight back. "I fear something awful is coming into play, and I must speak with my friend."

"The Makai Elves are no friend to Demons." The one on the right growled, "as it is, they are barely friend to their own kind."

"I fail to see how that concerns anything." Kagome glared at him, "I have history with Sesshoumaru, and I need to see him. Now, if possible, but I will wait if I must."

She could see in his eyes he was about to turn her away, and she turned sad eyes down towards the ground. Even if Sesshoumaru didn't hate her, nor his father for that fact, the others did. Then had her journey here all been in vain?

"Open the gate for her, now." A cold voice reached her ears, and Kagome perked up instantly. At once her eyes met the molten gold of Sesshoumaru's. Relief ran through her as the two opened the gates without a word of argument. She ran past them and towards the man she hadn't seen in years. Kagome jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around him loosely as he held her just the same.

She released him and he met her smile with one of his, only smaller. He took her hand in his and led her to the castle in the distance, and Kagome followed with no issue.

"What brings you to me today?" He asked as they walked, "I do not believe this to be a whimsical visit on your behalf, Kagome."

"I wish it was," Kagome frowned and looked down. Sesshoumaru noticed and came to a halt just outside the palace doors.

"What troubles you?" He asked, gently running pale, clawed fingers through her dark hair.

"If you aren't opposed to it, I'd like to speak in solitude." Kagome finally spoke, "just the two of us."

He nodded, not very much liking the way her tone was heavy and filled with traces of sadness and worry, and led her inside the doors. They shut with a loud "Clang!" behind the two. When they had finally made it to a smaller room, a study barely ever used anymore, she threw herself down into a chair while Sesshoumaru sat down with a bit more calmness.

"Speak now, Kagome, and tell me what is troubling you so greatly." He pleaded softly. "I do not like seeing you this way. It is unfitting of you."

"Unfitting?" Kagome asked, turning worried eyes on him. She soon looked at her feet with a sigh. "I suppose it doesn't fit me." She whispered to herself, even though she knew he'd hear. She soon shook her head and looked back at him with boldened eyes. "I worry something malicious is stirring up not far from here."

"What do you mean?"

She told him of the negative air surrounding her home, as well as the strange changes that appeared upon her father. Even more, she told him the forest was dying, and that was no good. If the forest died, all knew something evil could come forth, and it was an evil none could be prepared to face. But, at the same time, it was likely none were ready to face what was already approaching.

Kagome tightly clasped her hands together and sighed. "I don't know what to do." She concluded up her explanation with a weary voice. "To be honest, I don't even think it's safe to return to the Makai palace if _he_ is causing this."

"You suspect your own father to be the cause?" His monotone voice reached her ears and she cringed at his words.

"I hate to say it, you know I do, Sesshoumaru, but I believe he has something to do with it!" Kagome's voice rose slightly. "The changes to him match up so well with this foul feeling hovering in the air around the Makai palace! What else could I believe to be the cause?"

"Something completely out of your hands?" He suggested, "or perhaps it truly is being caused by him." Sesshoumaru muttered darkly to himself. "Damn Elf can stir up trouble quicker than Man can go to war with his own kind."

Kagome glared at him. "Him being an Elf has nothing to do with it, Sesshoumaru." She snapped, "did you forget you are speaking to an Elf?"

"I mean no foul words to you." He glanced towards her, "but bad blood will exist."

"Bad blood?"

"One cannot deny that Naraku has bad blood coursing through his very veins." Sesshoumaru stood, "he has waged wars with, not only Demons, but different tribes of Elves, as well. It is impossible to deny his treacherous ways."

"But I, myself, also have that same bad blood in my own veins, do I not?" Kagome asked him, standing up. She no where near rivaled his height, only coming up to his chest. "Insult him if you must, but not the blood we share, nor the race of Elves." Her attention went from his eyes to her feet. "No one can choose their family."

She felt his hands cup her cheeks, and he tilted her head back so she would look at him. Kagome sighed and relaxed in his hold and looked towards him.

"Perhaps I didn't say the right thing," he commented, "but you are right."

His words caused her to blink in confusion. She felt him squish her cheeks a bit and she pulled herself out of his hands. "Don't do that to me!" She ground out through clenched teeth, red in the face with embarrassment. "I am a Princess."

"And?"

"You do not squish a Princess's cheeks!"

"I did, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru countered, "I very well want to do so again, too."

"Don't. You. Dare." Kagome ducked away from him and climbed onto the desk, an old book in her hand ready to throw if needed. The only thing that came next was a disappointed shake of Sesshoumaru's head.

"Would you really throw a book at me, Kagome?"

"Yes! Well…" Kagome pursed her lips together, "maybe."

She heard him chucked and urge her to get off of the desk. She soon cooperated and was on the floor before him once more. Their conversation returned to the serious one it had started out as.

"If all else fails you, Kagome, why not try speaking with Gandalf the Grey?" Sesshoumaru advised her, "he might know a bit that could help you."

"That sounds like a good idea as anything." She hummed to herself and crossed her arms. "Where is he?"

"I have not a single clue." He told her, watching as her face fell with a frown of his own. "You can only look for him, if you must."

"I can't just leave the Makai palace unattended if something is truly being caused by my father." Kagome argued, "they are still my people regardless of who leads them.

"I will keep an eye on your father's actions." Sesshoumaru told her. "My father and myself both will see to it that nothing turns worse."

Kagome turned hopeful eyes towards him, jumping up and clasping her hands together. "Oh, I thank you millions of times over, my beloved friend." With the thought of those in the Makai Elven Kingdom being safely watched over, Kagome was at a bit more peace. "When shall I set out in search for Gandalf, and where should I search first?"

"Tomorrow's morn is the best option." Sesshoumaru stood as well, guiding her towards the door, opening it for the two of them to leave the study. "You will rest here, and tomorrow you will receive the best path to take."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug, her smile growing when he returned it. "I thank you once more, Sesshoumaru."

"Think nothing of this gesture, Kagome." He responded, "now follow me to your resting chambers."

"Surely you recall I do not sleep, right?" Kagome teased him, "it's only been about fifty years. Have you forgotten already?"

"Of course not." He smirked, "but I have a feeling you would like to have a decent place to recuperate your strength over night."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I suppose I would, thank you."

With those final words of thanks, Kagome fell into step with Sesshoumaru, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. How was she to find this Gandalf person if she didn't even know what he looked like?

* * *

Panda: I really wanted an OC Sesshoumaru, like you have no idea! Everyone usually just does him as serious, but that get's boring.  
Penguin: I wanted him OC, too, tbh. It's always a fun change. I hope I got all the errors out, and we hope you enjoyed! Feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

Sunrise early the next morning, Kagome found herself standing beside Sesshoumaru and his father, Touga, in wait to start her quest. Strapped tightly to her back was a delicately crafted wooden longbow. It's string itself was impossible to snap, and the wood was made of one of the strongest elm trees that grew on the land of Demons. She accepted it graciously, as she had left her own back home.

Along with the bow, she received a thin, yet long sword. The blade was tinted a faint blue color and the hilt was made of the purest silver. Small sapphires adorned the silver, one being placed on both sides of the handle. Almost as if painted on, thin trails were carved into the silver, carefully following the curve of the trimmed metal. What looked to be white gold filled the barely there trails.

The sheath was of grey material, providing to keep the blade sharp as rigid glass, yet strong enough to keep it from slashing through. Along the grey material were ancient text- words from the distant past in the Demon's history. She, however, knew them faintly from being told.

 _Destroyer of Shadows._

Gentle fingers ran across the silver-blue blade, her expression in awe at the beauty it held. It did not cut her, even as she ran her hand down the sharpened edge. This confused her.

"It can harm only those with evil held in them." Touga explained to her. "Hence its name, _Destroyer of Shadows._ "

Kagome snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head in understanding. "It's beautifully made. I don't think I can take this." She spoke quietly, somewhat hesitant. "It's an ancient blade of your people. It wouldn't be right."

A hand was set to her head, and soon fingers her threaded through her pulled back hair. "Worry not of its age, child." Touga responded to her worries. "I feel it will keep you more than safe on your journey."

"What if it breaks?"

"Do not worry of that." He smiled down at her and removed his hand from her hair. "It has withstood history, and if it can do that, it can withstand anything."

Kagome finally relented and strapped the sword to her side. "Fine, I shall take it with me. I thank you, Lord Touga." She bowed low and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "If anything changes, you will find me, won't you?"

He looked towards her and nodded his answer. "I shall, and we will try to keep everything in line at Makai."

Tears lined her lower lids and she quickly blinked them away. His words, although reassuring, did nothing to calm her scattered nerves, at least, not how they had the night before. She quickly turned on her heel just as a single, clear streak made its way down her face. "Once more, I give you my thanks, my friend." Her voice was weak, broken, and it hit her just how terrified she truly was.

Here she stood before a gate, about to embark on a journey that might even cost her life, with no clue where to go or what was even ahead of her. She very well could have told them her troubles, her worries, but it was much easier to keep them concealed inside her head. Worries and fears were better off left unsaid, she had realized early in her immortal life.

She chomped her teeth onto her tongue and turned, sparing the two one last look before she turned her back to them and made her way down the vacant path.

From this moment on she was alone, but that meant nothing. She would find this Gandalf man and gather everything she could from him. Then she would return home with hopes of aiding in removing whatever vile creature was upon them. It wouldn't be easy, oh, no, far from it. What option did she have anymore? All she could do is continue on walking forward, looking back only when needed.

And that's what she would do.

* * *

Night would fall soon, and she had yet to reach likable ground to set up camp. Her ears twitched in rhythm of hearing the sounds of the night.

Hooting owls, chirping crickets, howls of canines, all of these were normal. However, something not like the rest met her sensitive ears, and she came to a sudden halt.

The voices of several men were not far off, and while she wasn't crazy about the idea, it wouldn't hurt to try and ask them where she was. Perhaps with knowledge of where she was, she could find a suitable campground far enough out of the reach for all things dangerous. That thought put a little more pep in her step and she made her way towards the group, her hand ever ready on her bow in case it was required.

As she drew closer to the group, Kagome noticed how they all fell more quiet. So, she had been caught already? She made it to the line of trees and watched in amusement as the group stood prepared for an attack. She would have outright laughed if she didn't know better. Realizing it was best for her to just show herself, Kagome pushed the branches from her face and appeared in front of the group.

"Don't attack me, please." She spoke softly to the group ready. "I am merely a traveller hoping for a few answered questions."

"And what is an Elf doing out of her territory?" One snapped coldly at her, causing her to turn a scowl his way.

"None of your concern, Dwarf." She snapped back. "Perhaps someone more polite would be willing to answer what I must ask." Her eyes surfed the crowd before her, recognizing them all as Dwarfs, except two. One old man, and one Hobbit.

At once she approached the two.

First she looked over the Hobbit, his height making it much more simple. She then looked over the man dressed in grey. Briefly she recalled Sesshoumaru's description of Gandalf. Kagome couldn't believe her luck, seriously. Had she already found who she searched for?

"Would you happen to be Gandalf the Grey?" Kagome asked the man, and he turned towards her with twinkling eyes. A large smile overtook her face when he nodded.

"Indeed I am," he responded. "You are a Makai Elf, aren't you?"

She nodded and motioned to herself. "I am Kagome, princess of the Makai Elves, and only child of Naraku." She gave a sigh of relief and sat down on her knees. "Boy am I glad I found you. I didn't know what to expect when I left."

"Why have you searched me out?"

"I have something I wish to know." Kagome stated, her voice falling cold, catching the attention of everyone there. "Please help me."

"I am no fortune teller, Kagome." Gandalf told her, "but what do you need help over?"

"Long story short, it's my father." Kagome began, "he is… different, and I fear something truly dreadful is spreading throughout the Makai lands. If it overpowers us, nothing will be there to stop it from doing the same to the rest of Middle Earth."

The Dwarves and single Hobbit approached them.

"If I am correct, your father has always been a shady man." Gandalf spoke.

"And you are right to say that, but I know when something is different with him." Kagome bit her lip and bowed before Gandalf. "Please, you must help me. I cannot allow my people to be hurt again. He must be stopped before it gets out of control!" A few tears fell to the grass at her hands and her eyes slammed shut. "I cannot do it on my own, and we have no allies to rely on anymore!" Her voice went soft and her hands uncurled from fists. "Even my own friends cannot help more than they already are." She reached one hand up to wipe her tears from her face. "I truly know not what to do anymore."

"I have nothing I can tell you, Kagome." Gandalf finally spoke, extending a hand to help her off of her knees. "Whatever he plots has been left brewing in the dark. The only thing you can do is face it when it gets to you, even if you must do so alone."

Her eyes, sad and full of worry, met his and she downcasted her gaze.

"You are right, I suppose, but what should I do until that day comes?" Kagome asked herself outloud. "I have no doubt that he believes I know something is different, and I can't just sit around and wait for whatever it is to happen."

"There are plenty of things you have the ability to do, the more important one is to prepare yourself." A Dwarf spoke from behind her. "Your kind may be one that I hate, but perhaps you can be called a good one."

"And who are you, anyway?" Kagome glared at him.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield."

Kagome nodded and looked away. "Perhaps I'm not a good one, but just more concerned for the life of my people more than my own. Does that make me a good person?"

"I find the answer to that always lies on the one passing judgement." Gandalf chuckled under his breath, "and it is a question often with several different answers."

"The answer matters not if you cannot see it for yourself." Kagome commented, "but I must thank you for seeing me as a good person, Thorin."

She gathered the names of the others, and agreed to share the campground. She did not sleep, so it gave them all enough time to get much needed rest.

Kagome looked over the sleeping men with a small sigh. Perhaps she would continue on with them and become stronger, as well as keep tabs on her father's actions. She leaned her head against a tree and look up at the star-filled sky.

Yes, perhaps she would do that.

* * *

Panda: Final one for today, I need sleep.  
Penguin: We hope you enjoyed. My brain is dead, so I hope all errors are out. Feedback is appreciated, and all that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

The next morning the group of resting men were woken by the bright rays of sun shining upon their faces. Instantly the lack of one Elf was noticed. It caused few to worry something had happened, and more to just assume she had chosen to leave on her own desire. However, all thoughts were set aside when the Elf in question reappered on the trail heading back to the group. Clutched in her arms and hands were a couple of freshly hunted rabbits, as well as a few mushrooms and carrots.

Kagome didn't expect the hardened glances she received for returning with something fresh to cook. She chose to ignore their expressions as she set her bow down on the ground, handing the rabbits to one of the Dwarves and the carrots and mushrooms to another.

"I figure since I got out and retrieved something to cook, a few of you wouldn't mind doing the cooking."

"Do you not know how?" The Hobbit in the group, Bilbo, asked her. "To cook, I mean."

Kagome gave him a light smile and tilted her head. "I do know how to cook, but I feel it is fair for responsibility to be split up in the group." She glanced over her shoulder and towards the Dwarf holding the rabbits, turning away when he prepared to skin them. "And, I don't like dealing with the skinning of such creatures."

"Yet you will hunt them?"

She nodded this time and looked towards Thorin, him having asked her this. "I will, but I do not really enjoy it." She settled down on her knees and wiped her hands clean of any residue left from her trek. "If you all are journeying, it is best to have suitable strength and health, is it not?" He did nothing but met her kind, calm expression with a blank glare. "I suppose I can take that as I am right, Thorin?"

When the warm stew was finished, Kagome declined any of it and instead removed a green apple from her bag, wiping it on her sleeve before taking a small bite. She remained quiet as she listened to the conversation of those around her. One thing caused her to remove the green fruit from her lips and turn curious eyes towards them.

"Why have you a burglar with you?" She asked, "let alone a Hobbit for one?"

"I am no burglar." Bilbo answered quick, "or perhaps I am only employed to be one. So, I guess I am one?"

This only served to confuse her more, and she turned to face the Hobbit completely. "Why have they need for a burglar that is not a burglar?" She watched as he blinked, trying to sort out her jumble of words, before opening his mouth once more. He was cut off just mere seconds before he could speak.

"What need we have for one is of no concern to an Elf." Thorin told her, "keep out of others business."

Kagome glared at him. "I'd appreciate you using my name, if I use yours. It's basic respect, if you even know what such a thing is." She traced her fingers along the stem of the apple. "And perhaps I could be of help, since I have decided on my own to travel with you all."

"Who said you could?"

"I did," Kagome responded, taking another bite of her apple. "Just now, in fact. Gotta problem with it?"

Several chuckles spread through the area, perhaps the loudest being from Gandalf. Before Thorin could say something, another Dwarf took a chance.

"I think it would be good," Kíli looked towards Kagome, "I mean, if she want's to help, who're we to turn down her request?"

Kagome smiled towards Kíli and sent a sumg smirk towards Thorin. "He's got a point, you know? I've made my mind up, and I'm not interested in changing it yet."

"You don't even know where we're going."

"So, does that mean you're going to tell me, now or what?" Kagome asked. "Or do I just have to follow blindly. I mean, I'll find out sooner or later, but it'd be easier to share now, don't you think?"

All she was met with was his cold glare.

"What?" Kagome asked, "never dealt with a stubborn woman before? I can be worse, just saying."

Minutes ticked on before he finally relented and told her of where they were going. It set her on edge, and was inclined to advise them against it. So, she did.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kagome looked at Thorin, meeting his eyes with her own crystal ones. "Not that your intentions aren't good, but because Smaug still sleeps there, and, if he is woken, who knows what danger will be released." She tightened her hands into the material of her baggy pants. "So many years without him proves that it is best he is left undisturbed."

"So, this means you are now turning your back?" Thorin asked, "now you see what is best for you to do?"

"Best?" Kagome hissed, "and what do you know of what is best? You wish to wake the dragon Smaug! You must realize the danger of them! Haven't you experienced his destruction so many years ago? Such dangerous things can get you killed quickly!" She stood up and stared him down, "and, if you must know, no, I am not turning my back now! I am continuing on with you all, if only to make sure none of you foolishly get yourselves killed over such a quest!"

Kagome sighed and set her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Plus, if you do wake Smaug someone will have to bring his death, and I have a sword that just might be capable of doing so."

"Y-You do?" Thorin stood up quickly, and Kagome thought she heard a brief trace of hope in his voice "What makes you believe that?"

Kagome drew the sword from its sheath and allowed the group to view it, following with the sheath. Many moaned that they couldn't read it, and Kagome spoke the words written on it. "Its name is _Destroyer of Shadows_ , and it was a parting gift from a dear friends of mine. You cannot read it because it is written in the ancient language of the Demons." She placed it back in its sheath and restrapped it at her side. "Just as the name states, it will destroy shadows and vile things, while protecting those opposite."

They fell silent then, and soon the campground was packed up. The group of mismatched individuals made their way following Gandalf down the trail up until they reached a depressing looking forest. It made Kagome's skin crawl and she wrapped her arms around herself to suppress a chill.

This forest was doing so much worse than the one surrounding her own home. It hurt her to see the large trees crumbling away, the leaves turning a sickly brown color. It was as if the changing seasons were coming far too soon, and the forest refused to accept that.

When she refused to step foot into the depressing scenery, Kíli looked back at her. "Chin up, pretty, this is a shortcut to our destination, as Gandalf said."

Kagome tightened her arms around her and was about to relent and follow, but halted herself when Gandalf left the forest in a hurry. Still, though, he advised them to go ahead and that he would meet them at their destination, after doing something he had forgotten. His final words of warning were for them to stay on the path, least they get lost.

She remained, feet flat on the ground below her, even as the others began to trek into the woods. Kagome swallowed down her negative hunches and took a deep breath, finally taking her first step into the heavy area. At once, she felt as if there was no air at all in the woods. It made her a bit light headed just standing there.

She set her hand on a tree beside her for support, cringing when it met a sticky substance. She wasted no time wiping it on Kíli's back and grabbing onto him for support, ignoring his question at what she had wiped on him. When he took her wrist and set her palm to his shoulder, supporting her weight, the two began to walk ahead more.

The wandered for what seemed like hours, and it didn't take long to deduce in their hazy-minded state that they had become lost in the woods, every turn they were faced with was practically identical to the last.

Kagome set her back against a tree, not caring if the strange white web material got on her. She slid down onto her rear and leaned her head back, trying to clear her haze-filled head. Briefly, she could register Bilbo climbing the trees to try and pinpoint just where they were, and she lazily rose her hand to give him a call of encouragement, but that was it.

The Dwarves were beginning to argue between one another, but under their voices, Kagome could hear the rustling of leaves and bending of branches. Assuming it to be Bilbo coming back down from his climbed perch, she didn't pay much mind. When it began to come from a different direction, and then more, however, she struggled to her feet. Before she could warn the Dwarves of something being out there, she felt something bite into the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. Her yelp was mute as pain spread through her body.

More of what had bit her did the same to the Dwarves. Her world began to fade out, and the last thing she saw was a gigantic, hairy spider coming her way.

* * *

Air.

She needed air- now.

Kagome opened her eyes, but was met with strange white, sticky string of sorts. It stuck to her face, hair, and body in the most uncomfortable way, and she began to struggle. She tried to claw her way out first, but stilled her hands when a shadow of a creature spread over her. It was larger than any nightmare could ever form, and it made her blood run cold.

A sharp leg ran over her, another doing it as well, and she was turned around several times. She could only assume that whatever held her captive had just been reinforced with more layers.

She could hear as the steps of the creature drew away from her, it taking the others in the area with it. Kagome took her chance then to try and reach for her sheathed sword. She froze when she heard footsteps coming towards her, and Kagome slammed her eyes shut in hopes it wasn't one of things that had wrapped her up.

Her worry vanished when a hand was set to her shoulder, and seconds later she heard the sound of something being cut. She screamed as the sensation of falling overcame her, but it only lasted for a short second. Kagome hit something soft below her, and drew her sword quickly, slashing through the string concealing her. She looked up then, watching as Bilbo cut the others down to where he had her fall. Kagome hurried over towards them and wasted no time in freeing them as well.

Once taking a final count of them all, Kagome decided it was high time for them all to leave.

"Bilbo, come on!" She shouted out, "get the hell out before they get back!" She wasn't sure where he was, but she hoped he had heard her. Quick scrapes of leaves being shuffled out of the way proved that the creatures that had captured them had realized their prey was now gone. Kagome hissed and drew her blade, watching as the others also prepared for an attack.

The first spider lunged from above them, and was quickly killed by being sliced through the head by Thorin. Several more came next, and each of them went after one.

Kagome made quick work of the ones blocking her path, as well as the path that led them out. She stabbed one in one of its many eyes, and cut another's head from its body. More came from the distance, and Kagome changed to the use of her bow. Aided by Kíli, they cleared the path in the distance and gave time for the others to go ahead of them.

The were pursued by more spiders as they ran towards the exit. With a leap of faith, Kagome jumped from the cave like area and turned, notching another arrow in preparation.

She was knocked down soon by one spider coming from behind, and her bow was knocked away from her. She turned herself around, meeting its ugly face just inches above her own. Before any of the others could react, she did what came to her mind first.

She tightened her hand into a fist and slammed it into the spider's many eyes. "Get off of me, you ugly creature of all things disgusting!" Kagome shouted at it over its loud hisses, and punched it again, this time knocking it off of her. Its sharp pointed foot stabbed her in the shoulder and Kagome growled in anger. She drew her sword once more, but it suddenly fell down, dead, before she could do anything else.

She ignored the pain that set deep in her shoulder as she cautiously watched the group that had suddenly appeared in front of them. She thanked whoever had killed it with a quiet word, and turned towards where more spiders were coming.

"Can someone please tell me where the hell they are coming from?" Kagome asked out loud, "because it needs to be set on fire pronto!"

"Don't like giant spiders?" A girl with auburn hair asked as she stabbed one in the mouth with her own sword.

"I'll give you the opportunity to guess my answer to that." Kagome ground out through clenched teeth and helped the girl take down the last one there. She sighed finally and rose her hand to clutch her bleeding shoulder. "I don't even like little ones."

She turned then, to check on her Dwarf company, and instantly took notice of the lack of a certain Hobbit. Her mind was taken from the wonder of where BIlbo was and her body tensed at seeing them surrounded with bows aimed for them.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kagome snapped and struggled to go over to them, "they have done no wrong!" The pain in her shoulder was starting to turn to a sharp burn.

A male turned towards her, his blue eyes meet her own, and her glare deepened. "In fact, we probably should be on our way. We don't have time to spare." She winced and tightened her grip on her shoulder, falling down on her knees to keep from losing her balance.

"Kagome!"

"I am fine, Kíli," Kagome whispered before something bad could occur and he would try to come her way. "I just need some air and calming down." She tried to stand back up, but soon realized that wasn't going to happen. Closing her eyes, Kagome shook her head. "Nope, nevermind, scratch what I just said." Her world faded out and the last thing she registered was falling forward, and being caught by someone before her.

Legolas looked down at the female Elf laying out cold in his arms, the red soaking through her shirt catching his attention. He carefully peeled back the clothing as far as he could and quickly found the source.

"What was it that stabbed her?" He asked and picked her up bridal style. Even now her breathing was labored.

"One of those giant spiders did it." Thorin answered, "it knocked her down when her back was turned. In trying to get it off of her, she punched it twice, and it stabbed her with its leg before it did."

He nodded, but spared them no mind. "Tauriel, go ahead with me while they bring them with them." Legolas replaced the fabric to cover the wound, and clutched her tighter to his chest in a protective hold. "She needed healing as quickly as it can be given."

Tauriel nodded and grasped Kagome's bow and sword for safe keeping. The Elven girl would greatly appreciate in having them back when she woke up. She took one last glance at the Dwarves behind her before following Legolas.

* * *

Panda: Tomorrow is our graduation, so here is a gift from us, to you! An extra long, well still short but…, chapter, and the introduction of Legolas and Tauriel! She has to be one of my favorite female characters in the LotR/Hobbit series, tbh.  
Penguin: With our graduation tomorrow, we went ahead and decided to post this. A few errors might still be in the text, but I hope I got all the major ones out. We greatly appreciate your feedback, and we'll try to update sometime soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

When she regained her lost consciousness, Kagome moved sluggishly, slowly trying to recall all of what had happened. Her body ached, as well as her head. The room she was in smelled heavily of forest grown plants. She shut her eyes then and breathed deep. Her head still felt muddled and she was finding it hard to concentrate on just one thought.

Kagome sat like that for a long while before she was able to pull herself to a legitimate idea and state of mind. Her eyes, hazy, opened once more and landed on someone entering the room she resided in on quiet feet. It was a face she could faintly recall, but not enough to tell whether or not the girl with vibrant red hair was an enemy, or an ally, or neither to her. She stayed silent and watched with hidden interest as the girl moved about the room. Neither of them spoke until the girl handed Kagome a cup to drink from.

"You haven't been awake for days," she began as Kagome sipped on the offered water. "I worried that you hadn't been healed in time."

'Healed?" Kagome repeated, about to question it further until she had recalled all that had happened. At once, her attention with another direction. "What of my companions? The Dwarves I traveled with? Are they well, also?" Kagome all but jumped up from the bed in hopes of finding them. "Who are you, anyway?" She finally asked, halting herself.

"You care fondly for them?" The girl still sitting asked with a small smile. "I am Tauriel. I believe they, your companions, said you were Kagome?"

She nodded but still didn't sit back down. "Indeed, that is my name." Kagome stayed quiet for a second before diverting her gaze towards the floor. "And I wouldn't say that I care fondly for them, because we are merely travel companions. Nothing more, but nothing less. Some I care for more than others, because some need the care, while those others would only reject it. Nonetheless, all have my aid, even if they wish they didn't."

"Why are you travelling together?" Tauriel asked.

"That is not a concern of yours." Kagome responded, "and I'd appreciate being able to speak with them, if I could."

"I suppose I could show you to where they are," Tauriel stood and headed for the door, beckoning Kagome to follow, "but you mustn't grow angry by it."

At those words, Kagome bit her tongue. "I make no promise other than that I will try."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kagome followed close behind Tauriel, paying close attention to the path they took and just where they were. Dungeons made to held prisoners greeted her vision, and Kagome bit her tongue once more. She glanced back towards the Elf that had led her here and gave a thankful nod. Then, without the company of Tauriel, she continued on her way, peering into each cell until she found a familiar face she had been looking for.

"Thorin." Kagome hooked slender fingers around the bars of the door and hoped he would spare her the attention. Her luck was high, and she removed her hands just as he stepped up to the other side.

"You're alright." His first words to her was somewhat relieved. "That's good."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter." Kagome quieted her voice. "Have you any idea where Bilbo is? I recall that he wasn't captured with you all. He couldn't possibly of been left in the spider's nest, could he?"

"I don't know, but you're right. He wasn't captured with us."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded in slow understanding. "Why do I feel like it's going to be hard to get you all out of here?" Kagome muttered with a sigh, "just a feeling I have."

"It won't be easy." Thorin motioned for her to come closer, and she kneeled down. "It'd be best if you left on your own and found Bilbo."

"I don't think I can, speaking honestly." Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head. "If I asked, it wouldn't be allowed, and I know not the way out. Of course, I could try and get free on my own, but then what of all of you? I very well can't just leave all of you here. You may not like my presence, or help, but I care not, and I won't leave my comrades behind."

"There is no guarantee you will be able to leave this place, and if you willfully wait here for our companionship, then you might wait too many years." Thorin turned away from her and walked back where he had previously been before she had come to see him. "Let you not forget your father, as well. Don't you fear that if you waste time, you will be too late to do anything about it? I say leave while you have the chance, after all, it is over."

"It isn't over until I say it is, Thorin." Kagome stood back at her full height. "And I don't believe I have said so. Accept that or don't, I don't care either way as long as you understand it." She turned away as Thorin looked back at her. "I will not and shall not leave all of you here. If I leave, it will be in the company of you Dwarves."

"You are foolish." Thorin spat out at her. "Do as you wish."

"I may be foolish, Thorin, but at least I don't give up." Kagome responded quietly. "I may even be completely over my head, but I still refuse to give up. It shows weakness, and it is a weakness I refuse to show to others." She turned once more, eyes downcast and walked away. "Perhaps you would be best to know that as well, since you currently do not."

His suggestions for her to abandon those who she had chose to help made her angry, but she did not let it show. She only hoped that her words could have been enough to get through to him. This wasn't over until she said it was, and, no matter how bleak the walls looked, she'd never declare something to be over. As long as there is life, there is hope worth clinging to.

She made her way down the path she had memorized earlier while being led down it. Her eyes remained down as she thought of where Bilbo may have been. She didn't find herself thinking him to be dead, but just lost.

The sound of footsteps approaching where she walked caught her attention, and Kagome moved from the center of the path. She still didn't look up as they became closer to her, only finally doing so when they stopped right in front of her. Them doing this annoyed her and she glanced up to settle a glare towards them. Instead of looking intimidated, as most would, he merely stared back.

"Such an angered expression you wear."

Kagome snorted at his words. "Well, you did imprison a few friends of mine. I apologize for not being all sunshine and happy meadows towards you."

"Those _things_ are your friends? Quite shocking, if you ask me."

Kagome blinked and looked away from him. "Well, not all of them. Some are acquaintances, but that matters none. They still have my care."

"Hm." He responded with little interest over the conversation of the Dwarves currently in the dungeons, instead turning the conversation towards her. "What is your business of traveling, more so in such company?"

"My business is just that: Mine." Kagome answered, "I'd appreciate if you stayed out of it, considering I don't even know who you are."

"My name is Legolas."

"I didn't ask to know your name." Kagome's voice was cold as she turned back towards him with sharp eyes. "I do not care to know who you are."

"It's only to be courteous, seeing as I know your name."

"What if I do not wish for you to know my name?" Kagome asked, "what if I never wanted you to?"

"Then it is much too late for such things, seeing as I knew you from the moment you fell into my arms."

" _You're_ the one who caught me?" Kagome watched as he tilted his head in a nod. "Then I suppose I owe you a thanks, if only for that."

It didn't take long for her thoughts to turn to Sesshoumaru and her home. She had heard nothing of anything from them. For all she knew her father could have began a war by now. She had been hoping to receive word by letter by now, but nothing.

"Something troubles you." Legolas commented, seeing the heavy look her eyes adopted. "What is it?"

"It is nothing to concern with you." Kagome responded with her previous coldness. "Leave it be with all of your questions, seeing as they won't receive an answer from my lips."

She refused to share a word of her woes with him, not when she didn't trust him in the least. All she needed was a way to get the Dwarves freed, get out of here, and find Bilbo, but none of those things on her to-do list seemed easy in the slightest.

Kagome knew she was at a total loss on what to do, and she hated it.

* * *

Panda: The first update of the our official Summer break! Man does it feel good to be completely done with highschool. I am beyond ready to move on with my life.  
Penguin: After a few days of relaxing, we finally did this. We hope you enjoyed, and I hope I got all the errors out. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Until the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

Kagome had looked everywhere that she had the ability to. Even though she wasn't in the dungeons like Thorin and the rest, she was still being held there as a captive, and, as a captive, her opportunity to roam came with being escorted by someone. Of course, just because she was supposed to be with a guard of sorts, didn't mean she always was. Several times she had found the chance to slip away, and several times she had searched for a way out.

This was one of the few times she had been able to slip away from the grip of who was watching her, and she creeped around on light feet. It was in doing this that she stumbled upon someone she hadn't been expecting to see, but welcomed the sight nonetheless.

"Oh, Bilbo!" Kagome whispered in joy and hugged him tight, "you are well! I am so glad." She pulled back and kneeled down on her knees to look him in the eye. "Were you captured with the others, but went unseen? Or did you somehow sneak in here?"

"Ah, yes I snuck in, let's say that." Bilbo answered her, turning on his heel and tapping his feet. When he suddenly turned back towards her, Kagome almost fell backwards onto her rear. "Listen closely," he began, catching her attention. "I have a plan, but I need your help to do it."

"What kind of plan?" Kagome asked, "and will it help to get us out of this place?"

"I know where the keys are to the dungeon holding cells." Bilbo told her, "if you keep watch, I can get them."

"Wait, then what?" Kagome frowned and caught his wrist. "A group of Dwarves will quickly be noticed, especially if they are suddenly freed from their prisons."

"Leave that to me." Bilbo responded with a smile. "All I need is for you to keep a watchful eye for anyone coming."

She nodded finally and stood up, following behind him on quiet feet. "If you think this will work, you have my help."

She followed him down to a cell that was used for storing wine. He motioned for her to go down first. When she did, and looked around for anyone that might see them, finding none, she motioned for him that it was safe for him to go as well. He hurried down the stairs and into the room Kagome had just checked. Compared to her steps, his were much louder.

Kagome set her back against the wall and waited for Bilbo to show back up, listening closely for anyone that may approach them. A few seconds later, Bilbo came out of the room carrying a ring of keys, and the two returned back up the stairs, changing their path to the dungeons. When they got there, Kagome resumed a similar stance as Bilbo hurried to free the captured Dwarves.

Once all of them were free, they greeted Kagome at the top step, and Bilbo led them all towards the wine cellar again. They wound around the wall of wine bottles, hiding themselves from the passed out guards that had entered the room in the span of time. When they were halted in front of a pyramid of barrels, they all turned to give Bilbo confused looks.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked him. "There is no way out of this room."

"Yes, there is." Bilbo told her, motioning to the barrels, "but I need you all to get in the barrels first. I need you to trust me."

"We'll be found if we sit around in barrels!" Dwalin turned toward Bilbo, completely rejecting the idea. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, you won't." Bilbo whispered back, waving his arms towards the small mountain of barrels, "I need you all to just listen to me and do it. Please, just trust me."

The Dwarves huddled up together to discuss among themselves quietly. A few seconds ticked by, the sound of footsteps from above ground reaching their ears, before Thorin finally gave them an order.

"Get inside the barrels, quickly." He commanded his followers, "he has helped us this far, and hasn't deceived us before."

With a little help, all of the Dwarves managed to fit into the barrels. When they all had been fit inside, they were given the order to hold their breath, and Bilbo pulled a lever not far off from where they stood. The ground under the barrels rocked forward and the barrels rolled forward and into the river under the room. Soon it was only Kagome and Bilbo left in the room and the floor was once more solid.

Bilbo held his hand up, keeping Kagome from talking as he realized his small mistake.

"You forgot yourself." She whispered.

"I see that now that I am looking it over more carefully." Bilbo answered, tapping his foot. He snapped his fingers and ushered Kagome and himself down on the hollow edge of the plank. She watched, rather amused, as he stomped his foot in an attempt to reopen the exit. At hearing people draw closer to the room, Kagome was quickly over his actions and hurried over to the lever. She pulled it once more, watching a Bilbo slid backwards with a smile prominent on her face and her hand held up to wave.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?"

Tauriel's voice caught her ear and Kagome rushed over to the exit while it was still open. Her eyes met the red haired Elf's and she waved a rushed goodbye as she slid down the ramp. She landed in the cold water and swam upwards. Her arm was caught by someone, and, like Bilbo, she was hefted into an empty barrel.

With them all together at once, they moved forward on the water's surface. The peak of sunlight met their eyes and soon did a gate that would be their final exit. However, all light of escape was soon colored black when a horn was sounded and the gate closed. The barrels rammed into each other as they were all forced to a stop. The guards along the wall of the gate stood armed and ready to strike them down. That was, until an arrow fired struck one down.

The hideous face of an Orc appeared then, and Kagome cursed every bit of her luck, which seemed to be nonexistent the more she pressed on with the Dwarves and single Hobbit. She did not have her bow, nor arrows, but she wasn't completely defenseless. She still had her sword, having received it from Tauriel when she had explained the importance and origin of it. It was strapped tightly to her side. Her company, however, were less fortunate, having their weapons taken by the Elves they had been captured by.

More Orcs appeared, jumping close to attack them, and Kagome drew her sword then. She stabbed one through its neck, tearing through the rough skin, and yanked her arm back, letting the dead creature fall into the water under them. She swung once more, taking another's head off.

Kíli climbed up onto the land, intent on getting to the lever to open the gate. He was met with an Orc a few steps away, making quick use of one of the dead guard's weapons and slaying it. From the corner of her eye, Kagome caught sight of the Orc archer. Before she could warn him to dodge, and angry roar of an animal greeted her.

Kagome, Bilbo and the Dwarves, Kíli momentarily forgetting what he was trying to do, watched as the creme colored cat tore the Orc into two pieces, the rider on its back getting down and slaying the others around them with her giant boomerang-like weapon.

"Sango!" Kagome called out, feeling immense joy at seeing the familiar face of her friend, "what brings you here?"

"A later explanation is in order," Sango shouted back to Kagome, "I'm afraid we don't have time to discuss this right now."

Kíli, finally remembering what he was going to do, pulled the lever and the gates opened once more. Kagome removed herself from her barrel, pushing Kíli towards it, and ran to greet the chocolate haired woman face to face.

"I must ask you to follow me down the river with the Dwarves." Kagome told her, "they are my company, and I am helping them currently."

Sango nodded, "we shall take a leave now, seeing as those who have tried to prevent your leaving is now aware you are gone." She took Kagome by the wrist and tugged her towards the giant feline. "You remember Kilala, right?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded.

"I do," Kagome smiled in return and climbed on top of Kilala's back behind Sango, hooking her arms around her waist. Kagome looked over her shoulder once, watching as those who had tried to keep the Dwarves captive fight the Orcs. They had no issue with it, so it didn't make her feel guilty about leaving them as she was. "Do you know why the Orcs so suddenly appeared?" Kagome finally asked Sango.

"Suddenly?" Sango frowned, "they have been chasing you for a while."

"Why?" Kagome was alarmed by this news. "I had no idea. Who gave them order to track me?"

"Your father." Sango told her, gloom coating her voice heavily, "he sent them with orders to kill you and whatever company you may keep. I was hoping to warn you sooner, but there was no trace of you outside those walls."

Kagome felt sickened by this news, even though she had suspected he would be behind it a bit. She tightened her grip on Sango and shook her head. "Let us regroup with the Dwarves for the time being. I must make sure they are okay, if the Orcs were ordered to hunt my company as well. Once catching up with them, we will head for safe ground and think up a plan and course of action."

Sango nodded and guided Kilala to follow the scent of the Dwarves. They weren't far off, and, with any luck, they'd be able to sneak unseen by the Orcs hunting for them.

* * *

Panda: Finally, the plot can thicken!Anyway, I hope you enjoy the addition of Sango's character. Any guesses on what she is? Human? Elf? Something else all together? Let us hear it!  
Penguin: I hope I got all the errors removed before this was posted, and we hope you enjoyed the update. We plan on updating our other stories sometime soon, as well. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** _ **Desolation of Smaug**_ **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

It didn't take long for the familiar voices of her Dwarven company to reach her ears, and Kagome pointed out a way for Sango to go. Relief filled her heart when she saw all of them resting on the shore rocks, unharmed.

Sango guided Kilala down to the ground and the two girls on the back of the feline quickly hopped off.

"Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked, "no one's hurt, right?"

"We're all fine." Thorin told her, "but now it's time you tell us who she is."

Kagome looked towards Sango and shrugged. "She is a close friend of mine from back home."

"I hold a Commander's position on the Makai army," Sango further explained. "My name is Sango and I will not be returning unless I must."

"I thought you only came to bring news of how everything is back at home." Kagome frowned and looked at her. "It isn't safe to follow us."

"It isn't safe to head back, either." Sango told her, "and, frankly, I'd rather take my chances with Orcs than a corrupt King and brainwashed servants."

"What is happening back home?" Kagome asked.

"Your father is stirring up a war, creating an army of corrupt citizens within the Kingdom of Makai. He plans of killing those who step against his order," Sango downcasted her gaze, refusing to meet Kagome's wounded eyes. "I managed to leave before I became one of them."

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth became dry and she took a step back, shaking her head. "Why hasn't anyone stopped him yet?"

"Everyone fears for their lives and are reluctant to go against a word of his." Sango crossed her arms, "and with you gone it has him both fearful and cautious of his next steps because he knows you will find a way to bring it to an end."

"So, that is why he sent the Orcs after me?" Kagome asked, "because he fears what I may do?"

Sango nodded, about to speak once more until Thorin prevented her from doing so.

"Those Orcs were sent to kill you?" He asked, watching as she nodded in apology.

"Forgive me for getting you all involved." She whispered, "if I had known I would have never burdened you with my cursed presence." She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she realized what she had done. "I shall leave if you wish to try to go forward on your own, it might be the best thing for you all to do, if you want to live longer."

"You think that is the best?" Thorin asked her, "what makes you think that?"

"It surely will lengthen your lives if you don't have to worry about the presence of Orcs!" Kagome snapped at him, "go resume your title as King Under the Mountain, while I go to finish what has been started by my father."

"You said you would go with us, though." Kíli cut in, "you can't just turn back now. You offered your service to slay Smaug if you could. We're already so close, with so little time left. If we just get to the mountain, our aid can be lended to you in return."

"This isn't your fight, though." Kagome responded, "can't you see that?"

"And you coming along with us wasn't concerning you, but that didn't stop you." Fíli spoke next, "what makes you think you can stop us?"

"You fail to understand the kind of evil Naraku is." Sango stopped the conversation before it could turn into a fight. "The wars he wages have left our Kingdom with no allies, no friends, and nothing to cling to. Long ago his soul was corrupted, and now he wishes to kill his own daughter if it means to keep his evil alive and brewing."

"And as you said, Kíli," Kagome shook her head, "you have little time left. You would only be slowed down by me. All of you should continue forward, without me, and I shall head back and finish what has been started by my father." She turned on her heel and greeted Sango with a sad smile, "come. Let us head back together, my friend."

"So, that's it?" Thorin walked towards her and statched her by the wrist. "You're turning around and running away for your own benefit?"

"I am not running away!" She snapped at him, "I am returning home to protect my people, Thorin!"

"With what defenses?" He challenged, "look around you Kagome, let what your friend said sink in. Your father has been creating an army. You cannot take down an army. You may be brave and stubborn, but you are also stupid, rash and ill-prepared for battle."

"So, you expect me to rely on a bunch of Dwarves half my size?" She growled back, "the same could be said to you, as well, Thorin. You wish to return to a mountain taken over by a dragon. You are brave and stubborn, as well, but just as stupid as I." She yanked her arm away from him. "At least I don't plan to lead my friends and family into a fiery grave or my own intentions. I'd rather give my own life up so they can live."

"Fighting won't get anyone nowhere." Bilbo suddenly cut in, rushing between Kagome and Thorin before anything else could be said. "Just let it drop and let us continue on our way. If Orcs are after us then we can't just sit around." He looked towards Kagome and Sango, "and if you two could continue on with us, that'd be perfect. We can talk this out like civilized individuals when we know we aren't in danger anymore, alright?"

Kagome looked at Bilbo and sighed, turning her attention back to Thorin. "You're right, Thorin." She finally said, "perhaps I am behaving stupidly, but I don't wish for you all to get involved in this." She shook her head and began to walk forward, "but I also realize that it is much too late to stop that from happening."

"Does this mean you're going ahead with us?" Kíli asked, and she regretfully nodded.

"I offered my service, so yes, I am." Kagome told him, "but let's go. We need to find safe ground while we can."

But that left one question, and that was where would they go? They were stuck on a river bank. The only good thing was they were hidden by thick fog.

Kagome frowned and bit her lip.

This wasn't looking up for them.

* * *

The lights, supplied from lit candles and torches along the walls of the halls, were dimly shining among the room, casting faint glows and faded shadows along every wall, corner, and place void of anything. In this room stood three Elves and one Orc, this one held captive.

Legolas tightened his grip on the rough skin of the Orc and further pressed his blade into its neck. It growled and choked in return, and he yanked its head back again.

"You will speak now or you will die." He gave a minor warning before asking, "what was your business in tracking the company of thirteen Dwarves and an Elf?"

It only laughed, a horrible wheezing and gargled noise, in response to Legolas's question. "Thirteen Dwarves and two Elves now," he corrected the man that held him, "soon to be no Elves, though, I promise that."

"You will answer the question." Tauriel uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, "as well as explain your last statement."

"The one that was always with the Dwarves, has been for quite some time now, the little one," the Orc growled out through its sharp teeth, the points clenched tightly closed, "she'll be the first to die, and then her guard will follow." It laughed, as if it found this information and the looks on both Legolas and Tauriel's faces comedic. "It's my master's orders, so the dogs will die."

Legolas pressed the blade of his sword further into the Orc's neck, slicing its skin a bit as he did so. Tauriel drew her own sword and held it tight. Unlike her friend, she found herself unable to keep her composure and she took two steps forward to approach the Orc.

"You like death?" She began, her voice quiet and wavering with many different emotions, "you enjoy seeing things die and others dealing with the shattered remains of what used to be life? To see innocence fade away into pure darkness?" Her thoughts went to the caring Elven girl with the Dwarven company as the Orc only snarled in return to all of her questions. "Then, if so, allow me to demonstrate how death feels, using filth like you as a sacrifice!"

"Tauriel." A cold voice called out just as she lunged forward. The red haired Elf stilled herself, blade inches away from the Orc's chest. "Leave."

She closed her eyes and drew away from the Orc, leaving the room without a word. Before she left, she gave Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm, and unidentifiable look and continued silently on her way out.

"My worries do not shine on the lives of two Elves not belonging to my kingdom." Thranduil shook off the Orc's words, nor not caring for the way both Legolas and Tauriel had reacted to such news. "You have nothing to fear here, for if you tell us what you know, you may be set free. Just answer the questions asked of you, starting with the one you haven't already." His voice never rose, remaining on the same volume and monotone drawl.

"You have orders to kill the two Elves." Legolas spoke again, swallowing down any anger that may show. "Why strictly them? Who gave you those orders? What do you gain by killing Kagome and her companion? What do they mean to you?"

"She is nothing more than runt among her home, a young little piece of wasted space." The Orc finally began to speak at hearing that it would be freed. "Her whole world will be enveloped by flames of the brewing war, the rest of the world following suit."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, the Orc's words both angering and worrying him. "Speak now or else I will remove your head from your body."

"The time for speaking ends now." The Orc growled out a heinous sounding laugh, "my master serves the One, and will not stop until he succeeds." His beady eyes went to Thranduil, who had stopped in his tracks abruptly. "Do you finally understand Elfling King? It won't be long until the hand and flames of war are upon you," he finished, a hissing laugh coming from his lips, "death will spread, and nothing will be left."

Thranduil refused to take anymore of the noise coming from the Orc's mouth and did not hesitate to draw his sword. With one quick swipe, the head was severed from the Orc's shoulders.

Legolas dropped the body without thought and held the head up higher than before. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before turning annoyed eyes towards his father's face. "Why did you do that?" He asked before continuing, "weren't you going to release him?"

"I did release him." Thranduil spoke in the same monotone voice, as if there wasn't a dead body before him and his son. "I freed his head from his shoulders, so, in a way, I did release him."

"There was still more we could have gotten from him, though!" Legolas protested, even though it was too late to do so. He dropped the severed Orc head to the ground.

"There was nothing more I could learn from him." Thranduil voice softened to a somewhat apologetic, yet sympathetic, tone. He turned and began to walk away. Legolas repeated his father's actions and followed behind him with close steps.

"Then explain what he meant by the flames of war."

"It means that there are plans of releasing a weapon so powerful that none will be able to bring its downfall." He replaced his sword in its sheath and came to a brief halt. "I want all watch doubled at the all boarders of our kingdom. None shall enter and none shall leave unless it is of my say. Nothing is to happen without my knowledge and consent of it."

Legolas watched as his father left the room, leaving him on his own. He, too, eventually left to give word to those guarding the entrance doors to the palace.

It didn't sit well with him, the thought of Kagome getting injured because of a threat of war. He hadn't received a proper explanation of what part she plays in the brewing war, and he couldn't deny the thought of it worried him.

Although the time spent with her was brief and she displayed nothing but hatred towards him, he also couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. Her eyes held a willpower that many others didn't, and he hated the very thought that, even for a moment, that bright light adorning the blue jewels of her eyes would be extinguished and abandoned due to the freezing grip of death.

"Seal the entrances up." Legolas commanded the guards, "by order of the King."

"What of Tauriel?"

"What?" Legolas turned back, "what of her?"

"She left awhile ago and has yet to come back, my Prince."

Legolas furrowed his brows and clenched his fist. He debated silently with himself for a second or two before heading down the trail Tauriel had went. Whether or not to retrieve her, or to try and locate Kagome for her safety along with the first, he wasn't quite sure. He only knew that those were the only two reasons he had.

* * *

Panda: I forgot we had this document halfway done for a while, honestly. We had finished the update to the point of the line up ahead. Sorry for the wait.  
Penguin: Again, the story continues forward. Expect another update in the near future, everyone. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, as well. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

The sixteen of them made their way with slow steps across the water soaked rocks underfoot. Soon the land they treaded on fell away as the dark blue, muggy abyss greeted them. Fog surrounded the air above the lake, making it's length and depth both unknown. Kagome frowned and glanced towards Sango. She watched as her friend set down her large boomerang weapon and approached the shoreline.

Sango fell down on her knees and rolled the sleeve of her blouse up the length of her arm, leaning forward just enough to press the tips of her fingers to the cool water's surface. She paid no mind to the curious looks she received from her non-Elven companions as she slowly sunk her hand into the black-tinted water. Soon her whole forearm was submerged under the water's surface, and she sighed.

"We cannot continue forward on feet from this point," she spoke, reeling her arm back out of the water and pulling a rag out from her bag over her shoulder. She dried her arm and allowed her loose sleeve to fall back down to cover her arm. "The dropoff is immediate. There is no ground to walk on underfoot, at least, none that I can reach." Sango stood back up and her eyes met Kagome's.

"What should we do then?" Kagome approached her friend, Kilala held firmly in her arm against her chest. "Should we wait to see if a barge comes, or press our luck with another path."

"There is no other path that will get us there in time," Thorin answered her question with a curt response. "If we were to press another path, we would only take too much time. It would be far too late by the time we reach the mountain."

Kagome turned towards him and frowned. "Waiting around in the same spot for hours isn't wise, though. The orc-pack is probably still on our tail."

"Hopefully the fog will hide our beings and the heavy smell of the muggy water will mask our scents long enough until we find a way to press forward." Sango gathered Kilala from Kagome's arms and looked towards Thorin. "Because, as I have said, there is no close ground under the water's surface that will be usable to us."

"Too bad you don't have more of those flying animals, eh?" Kíli nudged Sango's arm with his own, and a brief look of realization flashed onto her face.

"Actually, I do," she proclaimed instantly, slapping her hands together. "Not with me, obviously, but I do."

"What creatures we have back home doesn't matter here now, though." Kagome frowned, "unless, of course, you mean to try and go retrieve them."

"I might plan on it," she responded. "It is no more than a few hours by air, from here to there, and back. You and I both could go, gather Kilala's siblings, and return before nightfall if we do not get hold up," she tapped her chin before pointing out into the hazy distance, causing the others to turn and look where she pointed. "If a barge was to come before we arrived back, the company could go ahead on it, while we find them and catch up by having Kilala trace their scents."

Kagome met Sango's eyes with her own, nodding in understanding. "That might work out well. At least, if something like this ends up happening again, that way we will be able to resolve it quicker." She turned towards Thorin and the others. "Would that work out well enough for you all?"

"The orcs will then resume back on your trail."

"That is more than alright," Kagome responded. "As long as we stick to above eye level, they will prove to be no concern to Sango and myself."

He seemed to still be hesitant on this idea, and his face more than showed it. Sango stepped forward, removing her sword from her hip and extending it out for him to take.

"We will also bring back some weapons that will be of use to you all," she watched with dull eyes as he debated on taking the delicately crafted sword. "The Elves of Mirkwood took the ones you were using from all of you, did they not?" When he nodded, Sango forced the sword into his hand. "Take my blade and use it, then. It will do you no good if you do not have any sort of weapon."

Agreeing with her reasoning, Thorin strapped the sword against his hip and nodded a silent thanks. Sango tossed Kilala into the air, and a giant puff of fire engulfed her. In her place dropped a large, cream colored feline with twin tails. She released a loud roar and pawed at the ground, waiting impatiently to take to the sky and step off of the water soaked ground. Sango set her palm to the smooth fur along her back and smiled with fondness.

She hopped on her back and tugged Kagome up behind her.

"Expect us back before the rise of the sun," Kagome told them. "Any later, believe for us to have been caught."

They took her words whichever way they did, and watched as Kilala crouched on the ground before leaping up into the sky. Their eyes followed the pair until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

Panda: This had been a long time in the waiting. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I am also very sorry for having it be so short. The next update will be longer!  
Penguin: Either the next chapter or the one after should introduce Sesshoumaru and other characters from over that way. They might even have Kagome re meeting with Legolas and Tauriel. Anyway, until then, feedback is greatly appreciated. Until next time~


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

The land stretching out below then went on for miles. They had left close to an hour ago, and, as the scenery began to meld back into something familiar, they became aware of them reaching the Elven kingdom of Makai.

Sango glanced over her shoulder to look at Kagome's guarded face before turning forward once more. "What made you decide to join the company you did? She asked her friend suddenly, startling her out of her silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Elves and Dwarves do not exactly see eye to eye, in more ways than one," Sango responded with a smile. "Why did you choose to travel with them?"

Kagome pursed her lips together as she sat in silence, thinking over her answer carefully. "To be perfectly honest, I do not know. I just chose to do so at random all the while hoping to get stronger. Before I knew it, I had decided to help them slay the dragon Smaug. Thorin was against it at first, before he eventually accepted it."

"Has he?"

"I hope so," Kagome frowned before sighing under her breath. "He better, sooner than later, if he has yet to do so."

Sango laughed and shook her head at her friend's words. "At least the bulk of the others enjoy your company."

"And I enjoy their company just as much." Kagome responded without hesitation, "and although stubborn, they are quite amusing."

As a familiar line of trees reached their line of vision, the two fell silent. A frown tilted Kagome's lips downward as she once more felt the sickness of the forest. At once she knew that before they began their trek back, they would have to pay a trip to the heart of the forest.

"The forest is worse than before I left..." Sango muttered under her breath, worry evident on her face. "If this keeps up, it will eventually decay and die."

"Then we will only have to prevent that from happening, right?"

"I just hope we can in time before the heart is affected." As they reached where they needed, Sango steered Kilala closer to the ground. "Without the heart, there will be no forest to rebuild. The soil will no longer be willing to give life, and there will be nothing to give life to."

They landed on the ground and hopped off of Kilala's back, their feet sinking against the brown and yellow tinted grass. The two of them stood together under a large, drooping tree. The leaves fell quickly, covering the ground in a plush layer of excess brown. Kagome knelt forward and plucked one off of the ground and examined it closely.

It crunched, as if it had been plagued by colder weather, but it was apparent that winter wasn't the cause. Black spots littered the leaf, eating away at it and causing rotten holes that were resulting in it to die early. Kagome frowned and let the dead, decaying leaf fall out of her grasp. It fell to the ground as heavy as lead and rock.

As it hit the ground, a hard wave of nausea hit her. Kagome fell forward onto her knees, bracing herself with her palms. Instantly, Sango was at her side, helping to support her friend in case she were to fall forward.

"Kagome," Sango's worried voice caught Kagome's attention and she shook her head as she took deep breaths. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she struggled back up to her feet, the brunette by her side supporting her the entire time. "I'm alright," she spoke finally, her voice quiet. "I just felt a little ill for a moment." As she regained her balance on her feet, Sango's hands still hovering at her sides in case she fell forward again, Kagome set her palm against her quick beating heart. A cold chill settled in her core as she instantly placed something off. Realization hit her quick and she turned towards Sango, a gloom-laden look settling on her face.

"The heart is affected," her voice never rose above a whisper, a heart-broken tone coming forward in the weakened tone she spoke with. "It is dying."

* * *

Sesshoumaru gave a cold sneer as he looked out over the territory line that split the kingdoms of the Elves and Demons. The scent of orcs stretched across the land and contaminated his own. The foul creatures have yet to attempt to tread over the borderline, so, perhaps they weren't as clueless as he would have once thought.

With the absence of Kagome, the ruler of the Makai Elves has more than doubled his army. With both corrupted elves and orcs, his power continued to grow. Sesshoumaru scoffed at this and turned on his heel.

Winter days were approaching and would be here sooner, a cold chill has already stained the air. With the thinning of the trees over the border there was no possible way for the forest to survive the cold months. The entire forest would be dead before the first snow.

With slow steps he walked along the tiled path. Before he made it too far away, he was struck with a familiar scent just over the border. His hands lay limp by his sides as he came to a halt, breathing deep as the scent of fresh pine and oak filled his being, another scent of holly and spice following close behind.

Kagome had come back to her lands, accompanied by the She-Elf Sango.

He resumed his walking, his steps smooth and slow. His direction was focused on the Palace of Demons. He would gather his weapons and meet Kagome once she was outside her land's border again.

* * *

Sango led Kagome over and under the forest brush in search of the hidden nest of demon felines. She kicked a log from her path, allowing it to fall to the side, and another path was revealed.

"On our way back we'll put that back where it was." She told Kagome, "I've done my best to keep this nest hidden from your father, and I'd prefer for him to not know they were ever there."

Kagome nodded, her movements sluggish and a delayed. "I'm honestly surprised he has yet to notice. He never approved of demon animals on our lands."

"I know," Sango gave a sheepish laugh, "but I just could never bring myself to move them when I found them there. They were just too cute, and Kilala kept following me every time I left." Pushing back another lump of brush, a nest filled with nine other twin-tailed cats were revealed. Kilala hopped from Sango's shoulder to settle by her siblings. "There are six boys and four girls, Kilala included.

"What are their names?"

"The four females are named Dali, Wyna, Zyla, and, of course, Kilala. The six males are Jica, Srya, Xyna, Ooru, Syna, and Quoia." Sango smiled while picking up groups of the kittens. "Wyna and Xyna look identical to each other, save for the place of the black diamond on their forehead. Wyna's is more to the left, whereas Xyna's is more to the right." She put those two down and picked up two more. "Syra and Syna are also identical, except their tails are opposite. Syra's left tail is solid black, and Syna's right is completely black."

Kagome nodded as she listened to Sango's explanation. "I see," she said as she knelt forward to pick up one of them. The feline let out a high pitched meow and dug her claws into her sleeve. The one she held was mostly black in color with bright blue gem colored eyes. One ear was the cream color that Kilala was, and the other only had the tip colored cream. Identical cream stripes ran across her tails, and her left hind paw was cream as well.

"Zyla likes you, it seems." Sango noted, and Kagome turned towards her friend to spot her covered in the felines.

"And the rest are attached to you," she responded with a light laugh. Zyla settled on her shoulder, placing her chin on her paws after laying down.

Sango smiled and slowly picked the animals from her. Once setting them to the ground, she turned back towards Kagome. "How do you think we will go about getting the weapons?"

Kagome shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking silently to herself. "Getting to them is not the problem, but gathering enough and getting out before we are detected is, correct?"

"That depends on how well the armory is guarded."

"My father lacks in keeping the guard up most of the time." Kagome leaned against a tree behind her and tapped her foot against the leaf-covered ground. "He guards what he deems necessary, and the rest he often lacks the will to care."

"Why wouldn't he care to guard the weapons?"

"He is prideful." Kagome downcasted her eyes to the ground, "he feels he is strong enough that the very presence of him keeps away anyone who could be seen as a threat. If someone is so prideful, so arrogant, so spiteful, they do not care to defend what could destroy them. As it is, he doesn't even worry about keeping watch upon our boundaries."

Sango nodded and turned towards a beaten down, and long-since forgotten cobble path. The direction she stared off into led to a backwoods entrance to the palace. It hadn't been used in several hundred years, save for when younger Elven people wished to sneak around without being caught by parents and the like. "If we use this path it might be simpler," she spoke finally, catching Kagome's attention from the ground. "It's longer than others, but quieter and mostly forgotten about."

Kagome nodded and, using her foot, she cleared some of the dirt, leaves, and pine needles from the path. "Let's get going, then. We don't have much more time."

* * *

He followed the path that Tauriel had went down, looking closely for any sign that she deviated from it. Finding none, he kept to it until finally coming to a shoreline covered by rocks. Standing on the edge of the cliff, he spotted the red haired She-Elf, and he slowed his pace.

Legolas ran his fingers over an arrow held in his quiver before quickly taking it and drawing the string back and loading the arrow in his bow. He took one step towards his friend, and the next second she took on a similar stance, aiming her own arrow at him.

A smile lifted her lips once she recognized her friend, and she lowered her bow.

"I knew you would follow." Tauriel set her arrow back in her quiver and held her bow loosely by her side. "Your worry for her is strong."

"You shouldn't have left, Tauriel." Legolas approached her, "the King will be furious once he discovers your absence."

"What did you expect for me to do?" She asked him, her face changing to a saddened look. "Kagome is much too kind to handle this fate on her own."

"And she is not alone," he responded, "there are more that can lend aid to her, and that help she might be more likely to accept."

"Two people cannot take down two-thousand."

"How much of her do you know?" Legolas asked her, "what are you not telling me?"

"Kagome faces war within her own homelands. Before she left with her friend I overheard her tell Kagome of how the orc-pack was sent to kill her and whatever company she kept. Her father had sent them with the orders to kill her." Tauriel met Legolas's stare with a strong gaze, "tell me, how am I to sit back and allow something such as that to happen to her? She is kind and caring to those she meets, and her concern for her company is heartwarming." She stood and watched as his expression hardened, his hand tightening around the bow he held. "We are just as much a part of this world as she is, and we can assist her in stopping whatever vile thoughts and cretin trying to bring it down."

Legolas let what Tauriel said sink in before taking a few more steps towards the red haired female in front of him, closing the space as he stood next to her. This news made him angry, as well as uneasy. He glanced over his shoulder for a second before turning back forward and hopping to the layer below.

"Tauriel, let's go," he called out to he as he started on the path that Kagome had her companions had went down. He heard as his friend began to follow close behind.

He'd do so, if only to make sure Kagome would be alright.

* * *

Panda: This is kinda the finisher up of the last update. Hope you enjoyed!  
Penguin: Next update should have Kagome reuniting with Sesshoumaru, and the dwarves… Maybe with Legolas and Tauriel, too.  
Until then, feedback is greatly appreciated~!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

Even though they treaded over fallen leaves and stiff twigs, the two she-Elves made no noise the further they made their way through the thick Makai forests. Sango guided their steps down the leaf-laden path until the pair made it to a door well aged and long sense forgotten to those who took up residence in the territory. The warrior motioned for her friend to approach, and, using their combined strength to move the door carved of gray colored stone, they managed to reveal the entrance to the dungeon levels. It creaked in complaint at suddenly being moved after years of being unused, causing the taller to curse under her breath.

When the door was open far enough, Sango entered first, her hands resting ready on her shoulder-strapped boomerang in case anyone tried to ambush them. Once she was sure no one was around close enough to take them off guard, she motioned for Kagome to enter. The other girl made her way inside, looking around in heavy curiosity while Sango kicked a large rock in between the wall and the door to keep it open for them to exit out of without making a noise. When she was positive she could step away without it slamming shut, Sango did so and made her way up to her friend.

The two made their way up the winding stairs up past the cells, doing their best to ignore the dead and decayed bodies of people once held but had been forgotten about over the many years. The air was stale and stiff, a sharp stench of rotten corpses hitting them strong. They felt their way around in the pitch black of the freezing cold corridors until they had gotten out of the dungeon levels. Kagome turned to the left, feeling along the stone until she stumbled upon a hallway large enough for them to travel down.

"From this point, I believe we are to go this way," she told her friend, feeling as Sango took the lead to take a protective position. "Then, if my memory serves me right, there is a curve to the right that winds downwards, and a small set of stairs that will get us to the right level."

Sango nodded and took the path Kagome had advised. They encountered no orcs, nor elven folk on their tricky trek through the dark. It was to be assumed that they had had been needed elsewhere. This calmed the taller girl, as this meant their time spent here would not drag on, and the chances of damage was miniscule at this rate. She had climbed the last stair when Kagome suddenly snatched her by her arm, causing her to stop.

"Wait," she whispered, moving ahead of her companion with few steps. Silence enveloped them once more for a good while until Kagome suddenly ran and leapt across the floor, successfully startling Sango.

Kagome stood up, dusting away any dirt and dust that had covered her before turning over to the girl across the way. "There is a missing level here, it serves to trap those who sneak in who plan to use the cover of the dark to sneak about. Seeing as no one ever makes use of this path, it is mostly forgotten about. My mother told me about it when I was still young, and it would appear that, as this path is no longer used, the drop-off is well forgotten as well." Kagome turned on her heel and closed the distance between the weaponry and herself. "I'll toss the weapons to you, and you will catch them. Once we've gotten enough, we will make our escape."

Sango nodded and stood ready. "Let me know when you throw them," she told her. Kagome called out a word of understanding before walking inside and picking a large array of swords and daggers out of a pile, tossing them over one by one for Sango to catch and set down. Before jumping back over, Kagome went back through the door and took a longbow from its position on the wall, the quiver of arrows next to it as well. Strapping them securely to her back, Kagome left the darkened room and took off in a sprint, jumping over the space between the ledges only to have Sango grip her in case she stumbled backwards.

Each of them carried half of their supplies as they high-tailed it the exit they had entered through, once making it out, neither of them looking back as the door slammed shut with a loud noise. They had made it to the edge of the forest, and they slowed down, setting the things they held down to the ground as they caught their breath.

Kagome shook off the dizzy feeling that had washed over her and stood back up first. They still had one more thing to do before they left this land.

They had to check on the condition of the heart of the forest.

* * *

He stood waiting along the base of the trees. Hours have passed, yet there was no sign of the two he had caught scent of earlier. This caused an unpleasant growl to come from him. He knew they were still there, and free from threat, but that wouldn't last long the more time they stayed there.

"Yo, Fluff Puff, what are you waiting for?" An annoying, almost questionly so, voice reached his ears, and he had to restrain himself from killing the source of the voice. He knew the male that spoke to him, as did the Elven Princess he hoped to see, and he knew killing him would not float over well with her. "Hellooo~" He spoke again, a sing-song tone invading his voice.

"Go away before I stab you in the eye with your own finger." Sesshoumaru snapped at the redhead hanging upside down from the tree across from him. The red haired demon frowned at this before swinging down back onto his feet, landing with his arms spread out on either side of him. He checked himself, making sure his clothing still looked decent, before hopping up towards Sesshoumaru.

The red haired demon was a child in mind, even though his age marked him well into his late teenage years. He was a fox demon, a trickster breed, and illusions were his specialized choice of weapon. Teal green eyes flooded with nothing but amusement met molten gold filled with irritation.

"That's mean," He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "What'd I do to deserve such terrible treatment?"

"You live and breathe the same air as I, that is what you did," Sesshoumaru snapped at the shorter demon across from him. Perhaps lashing out at the younger male wouldn't do no good for the current time, and perhaps he was more annoyed than he had thought at first.

"I take it that is it because Kagome is currently absent you are in such a foul mood?" Shippo questioned before shrugging, a playful smirk decorating his mouth. He continued, "or it could just be because you are a walking sack of poorly controlled emotions." He could feel as the ice cold glare bore into his back, fighting off the urge to laugh.

It was apparent to nearly everyone that the two of them didn't always get along, instead it being their sole companion of interest that kept the two within conversation. There were more in the same situation, them favoring the she-Elf just as much, and sometimes more. Overall it was a funny thing to Shippo. A furry ear resting atop his head twitched once, then twice, before he turned back to stare Sesshoumaru down. His playful glare met the cold one of Sesshoumaru. "Am I right, or am I right?" A pristine white canine peeked between his lips as his grin widened. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with an agitated sigh.

"You make my head hurt," he grumbled in irritation before turning around. "Leave before I find a cliff to toss you from."

"Nah~" Shippo rejected his order, instead approaching him and balancing majority of his weight on his left foot.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru began to walk away, only to pause with a blank look on his face when Shippo easily caught up with him

"Because I'm bored, and being bored is… well, boring." Shippo argued, his tone never once veering off amused.

"Go find someone else to get your amusement off of," he growled while trying to leave the redhead behind him. It did no good, seeing as he only kept following. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes. "Why are you so persistent today?"

"I dunno," Shippo responded with a shrug. "I guess it's just my mood."

"Well it's damn annoying."

"Good, that news pleases me."

Sesshoumaru craned his head to the side to look at his stubborn companion. He shook his head before turning forward again, resuming his steps out of the clearing he stood in. He would wait for Kagome to step outside the territory of her lands before he went to greet her. The longer his home land was kept from the brewing war, the better. If he kept himself off of her land, then that would help.

* * *

The air smelled of toxins, the pungent aroma burning her nose. The foul scent grew more and more powerful as they continued deeper into the trees. A dull ache started in her head, along the back, and Kagome let out a small grimace of pain. The noise caught Sango's attention instantly, and the brunette turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a frown marring her face as she took a step closer to Kagome. She nodded and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Just a headache," she assured her friend with a smile. She could tell Sango didn't believe her, and she sighed. "I promise you, my friend, I am just fine."

Sango stared her down with an unrelenting stare before closing her eyes and looking away from Kagome's eyes. "Just, please," she spoke in a small whisper, looping their arms together as they began to walk once more, "tell me if you feel faint. I have carried you before, and I will do so again if I must."

"I will manage just fine on my own," Kagome told Sango, but didn't bother to move her arm from her hold, "but, if it'll make you feel better, then I promise to tell you if something is wrong."

Their conversation dropped as they made it to a clearing littered with fallen trees and dead animals. Once more they were assaulted with the scent of decay and death. Sango covered her mouth and nose, as to not breathe in the polluted air that had been condensed into the small area. Kagome, instead, took slow steps across the sick and sticky grass until she reached the center. Stretching high into the air, serving as the life and nutrient source for the entire forest, there was the heart of the forest.

What were once strong and sturdy branches and limbs drooped misberly, death weighing down the strength and sickness eating away at the wood. The leaves were turning to black before crumbling off in an ashy mess, causing a decaying mess to surround the once beautiful tree. The center of the tree's trunk was starting to cave inwards as it sat being eaten away at.

It wouldn't be much longer in time until it would collapse under its own weight, and then it would be no more.

Kagome exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding in before stumbling down onto her knees in the remains that fell from the tree. Tears stung as they began to gather behind her lower lid, her hand being up against the afflicted tree. She sucked in a trembling breath as she closed her eyes, the tears creating clear streaks down the pale flesh of her cheeks. A sob came from her parted lips as she shook her head, silently pleading for the scene not to be real.

This tree couldn't die. If it did, then the forest would only follow. This tree had been the one she tended to with love and tender care over all these years, for more than thirteen-hundred years now. She had fused her very essence through her magic into this tree, willing it to grow stronger and become the heart and soul of her home through herself and her own strength.

If this tree died, then there would be no more ife that could sprout forward it this land. There would be nothing left of this spread of trees.

If this tree was to die, then so would she. Her own energy and spirit had been fed into this tree for so many years. Without a steady replacement, then that was that. This forest would decay away and all the creatures living inside would leave, or stay and die as well. With her blessing, this tree had grown strong. So much of her soul, so much of her own strength, was still connected to it. If it died, then she would go with it.

The longer this went on, then the worse both the tree and herself would become. If luck remained on her side, then maybe, just maybe, there would be enough time to transfer enough of her own energy into a new source. If she could find a way to replace this tree, then perhaps this forest would have a chance of survival.

Kagome picked herself up off of the ground with slow movements. She stood still as seconds ticked by, thinking silently to herself about her next course of action. Of course, Sango and herself needed to regroup with Bilbo and the Dwarven company. Giving the help she had sworn to them would be her first action. Before walking away from the tree that stood before her, Kagome set her palm to it once more, muttering a quick chant under her breath. Soon after, a barely visible, faint blue tinted barrier wound itself around the tree, and she stepped away.

That could provide protection to the tree and assist in keeping it alive a bit longer.

Kagome turned on her heel, making her way back towards Sango. She gave her friend a quick nod, before the two of them continued on their way out of the forest.

* * *

By the time they had reached the outside of the treeline the sun was already setting in the far off distance. Kagome turned around, about to tell Sango the would resume on their trek in the sky. Before she could even get a word past her lips, a smooth voice caught her attention, and she whirled around to face the source.

A wide smile lifted her lips as her eyes connected with molten gold.

"Sesshoumaru..."

She felt relieved to see her friend after so long, and she made her way towards him with quiet steps until she was standing before him. She felt as he set his hand to her cheek, clawed fingers lightly brushing against her pulled back hair. Her eyes slid closed as she felt herself relax a bit in his touch.

"I am glad to see you are well."

Kagome opened her eyes and pulled back away from him, causing him to frown. "I am just as glad to see you well, also." Sango approached the two, taking a cautious stance beside Kagome. She was familiar with the demon prince, but their familiarity did nothing to stop her from being wary of him. Demons weren't typically predictable creatures. It was very easy for them to lose control of their true selves.

Sesshoumaru took no offence to Sango taking a ready stance next to Kagome. Instead he nodded in her direction with a smile that promised no harm. She returned the nod but kept her ready position, showing no signs of relenting.

"What has brought you back?" Sesshoumaru asked her, "have you found Gandalf?"

She responded with a nod before letting a weakened sigh from her mouth. "I have, but he could not lend me aid as I originally hoped. Instead, I partnered up with the group of Dwarves and single Hobbit he was with."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her words before raising a brow at the last part. "Why?"

She explained when their intentions were, and how she had offered them help. "And anyway," she continued, "it's a good opportunity to build my strength so I can be better prepared for when I must face my father."

Sesshoumaru let what she said sink in before nodding. "How long ago did you decide this? You've been gone for several weeks."

"Not long after I left," she admitted.

"And you never thought to let me know?"

"Well..." Kagome bit her lip, thinking back to the events of the days that marked her absence. "It's not that, it's more like I never really had a chance. We were travelling through Mirkwood, I believe, and after being ambushed by huge spiders, we were taken captive by the Mirkwood Elves. Once we had managed to escape, we were attacked by an orc pack sent by my father. Not long after Sango came to our aid, and we got away. Now we are here, taking weapons so we aren't completely defenceless." She watched as he sighed and nodded slowly.

"At least I know you are well and still a part of the living world," he told her, finally speaking again after his pause of silence. He was also glad Shippo had left earlier after twenty minutes of back and forth bickering between them. "If need be, our army is prepared to go to war and fight by your side. I hope it doesn't come down to that, but if it does, understand I will fight by your side," he assured her, setting his hands to her arms and squeezing her gently. He saw the smile that lifted her lips and he let her go, taking a step back. "Now, go and meet back up with your company. Once you've been gone for a day or two, I will set out and follow your trail, that way my path will not be suspected as going with you."

"But-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru pressing the tips of his fingers against her lips.

"Just do as I say, and do not question my actions," he told her, removing his fingers from her lips. "Be cautious, as well." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the clearing they stood in. "I will see you again soon, Kagome."

She nodded in silence as he walked away, only breaking out of her own thoughts when Sango gripped her shoulder.

"We need to get going," she told her friend. The ten felines with them took on their larger forms for the travel back. "If we are lucky we will be able to find them by early morning."

Kagome agreed with her friend and approached her, setting her fingertips against Zyla's back. She hopped on top of the feline before the two of them took off.

* * *

Panda: This was something I finished late last night. I couldn't upload it on my tablet, and Penguin couldn't find any time to log on yesterday. So sorry for delaying it longer.  
Penguin: A longer chapter, yush~ Next chapter, by all means, should have Kagome and Sango catching up with Thorin and the others, and, hopefully, Legolas and Tauriel. More of Sesshoumaru and Shippo might also be included. If anyone has any other characters they'd wish to see make an appearance(for there will be more) just make a say and, if we can, we'll incorporate them in a chapter that is acceptable.

Also, before I forget to say, any other pairing that you would like to see in this story? Any suggested will be debated and very well could be added. If not, an explanation will be given.

Anyhoo~ Until next time! Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

It was a peaceful quiet that surrounded the two while on their trek back. Sango guided them, as Kilala knew the scents of their company from memory. Many of the other felines had reverted back to their smaller forms, and had taken to laying curled up in little balls of fur on the backs of the others. Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp night air, before opening them once more to glance down at the ground. Briefly she could spot rocks, cliffs, and a lake through the thick mist and fog, and she could tell they were back to where they had departed from hours ago. Kilala kept going forward, and it was apparent that the others had found a way to get off the watery shoreline.

Good- At least that meant that they hadn't gotten cornered by the pursuing orc pack, for the most part, that was.

They continued forward for what felt like another half hour or so before Kilala suddenly took a dive to the ground. She landed without a sound behind a large crowd of people, allowing Sango off first and then transforming back to her smaller form. She pawed her way through the crowd, diving under people's feet and hopping atop their head as she made her way through to the center. Kagome and Sango shared a look before weaving their way after the feline, setting their cargo down and hidden out of the way with the other animals that were with them. Zyla, however, hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and dug her claws into the fabric of her shirt to stay rooted there.

Once they had made their way to the center of the crowd, listening to the muttering of the humans around them, their eyes found the reason. Not far off from the center stood the company of dwarves and single hobbit. Kilala bounded her way over to them and mewed loudly to catch their attention. It didn't work, so she jumped on top of Bilbo's head, her foot almost getting caught in his curly hair, before she nuzzled him. After she got his attention, she hopped back down to the ground where she then sat and flicked her head back over to motion to where the two others stood.

Kagome set her palm to the arm of one man beside her, and, with a gentle nudge to the right, she pushed him from her way and approached Thorin, Sango following after her right away. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation going on as she approached the group, taking a protective stance in front of the smaller creatures. Her breath caught in her throat as a wave of stinging pain washed over her, and she took Sango's hand out of reflex to prevent from falling forward.

When she felt someone press a firm palm to her side to help support her a bit better, Kagome craned her head to the side a bit, a smile tilting at her lips when her eyes met Fíli's. She nodded her thanks and let herself tune into the words being said. Once silence overcame the area, Kagome nodded towards Thorin, curious as to what had went down in Sango's and her absence.

The answer she received did well to explain. With the promise of bringing Lake-Town, the area they were currently in, to it's former glory and shine, the people of the small waterfront town had agreed to help the company. Kagome also gathered from this that their trip had therefore been rendered almost completely useless. When she stated this, there was a low murmur of agreement from the dwarves, and she sighed, shaking her head a few times.

The night was well almost over, and Kagome encouraged those that needed it get their rest. Many readily agreed, and Thorin motioned for her to come with them, to which she quickly declined.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked her, turning back to face her while the others left the area, the demon felines that had been brought back following just as quick. Sango stood not far from Kagome's side.

Kagome shrugged and sent him a peaceful smile. "I just figured since we are in a town for the remainder of the night that I would take advantage of having some me time. Before, when we would just camp, I would keep watch to make sure nothing snuck up on the camp, so having the time by myself seems pretty great right now."

"There is an orc pack still looking for you. Leaving isn't safe." Thorin approached her and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. "You will be in our company for the duration for the night," he told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better Thorin, I would say you have gotten attached to me." Kagome teased him, but still stayed in her spot. "Sadly I do know better." She muttered under her breath and turned on her heel and began to walk off, Sango preparing to go with her, and Kagome focused her attention on her, reaching out to grip her by her shoulders. "I will be just fine on my own for a couple hours," she told the brunette elf. "You go relax and regain your strength, my friend."

"But what about-"

"I will be alright," she assured the girl and sent a wave Thorin's way. "I will return before sunrise, promise!" With those words, Kagome turned once more and made her way opposite of where she once stood, humming cheerfully under her breath.

"You're not going after her?"

Sango turned and glanced down at Thorin. She bit her lip, as if she were really considering chasing her, before she smiled and shook her head. "No. I believe she will be fine for a few hours in a small town. Plus, even if she does go elsewhere, she has Zyla with her, as well as her weapons." She nodded towards him before continuing, "I almost figured you would, though. Considering how hard your try to hide how much you truly value her help."

"She doesn't need people chasing after her to make sure she is fine," Thorin said, turning and following where the others had left to. Sango chose to follow him, walking leisurely beside him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him.

"Kagome is strong and stubborn," he admitted, his voice falling quieter and quieter to keep anyone other than Sango from hearing. "It is more than obvious that, even if someone did try to follow her to keep her safe, she'd have a fit and argue until that person left her be."

"Hahaha!" Sango closed her eyes and laughed loud at his observation of her friend, nodding right after. She paused in her walking as she doubled over a bit in her giggles, raising a hand to wipe a tear from her eyes. "I have never heard a more accurate description of how she behaves! She is really much more of a child than an adult, given her age." And it was true, Kagome's attitude greatly differed from her matured age of one-thousand, four-hundred-eighty-two. _ ******_

"You're not going to defend her and argue?"

Sango rolled her eyes as she finally composed herself. "This is no battlefield, Thorin. Here I have nothing to defend Kagome over. If she were still standing with us, then, more likely than not, she would be laughing just as much as I, after pouting, that is."

Thorin smirked, snorting out a laugh of his own. "You're not that bad either," he finally said.

"Oh, you have yet to meet my worst side. So few people have the ability to bring it out of me," Sango told him with a smile before rubbing the back of her head. "If, by chance, you somehow do- run. Do not turn back, just run." She looked forward as silence creeped up once more, before looking back at Thorin with a small smile resting on her face. "Thank you, though, for not seeing me as an enemy."

He didn't say anything in return. Instead he nodded her way as they neared the building loaned to them for their use during the night. The two entered, each going opposite ways. Thorin made his way over to his like company, and Sango sank down in a chair next to a window.

Kilala hopped up on her lap and curled up into a little ball, purring loudly as Sango ran her fingers through her fur. She looked for the other eight, and saw them curled up with the company, most of them taking a liking to the beards of the dwarves.

Sango hid her laugh at the sight of the small felines nestled against the bushy facial hair of the males, and turned her attention towards the window, waiting in anxious silence for Kagome to return.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure where she was anymore, after she had wandered through the town while it's inhabitants slept peacefully. She closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the soothing waves in the water. Her gray boots were removed as she sat down, setting her feet in the cold water as she drank in the peace and quiet around her.

The dwarves snored for the most part, so, when watching over them, it was kinda hard to enjoy the calmness of the night. Here she could fully enjoy it, and she let her ease show without a second thought. Zyla sat on her lap, staring out into the distance over the water, her tails moving every now and again.

The faint sounds of footsteps approaching where she sat caused her ears to twitch a few times, and Kagome glanced over her shoulder to spot a taller male making his way down the wooden pier. He looked her over as he drew closer, and Kagome smiled his way with a small nod. He was not much taller than Sesshoumaru, if not the same height as the demon prince, and he had a kind air around him. Something about him told her to speak to him, and, so, she made a move to.

The elven female stood up, pulling her feet from the water and slipping back on her boots, as she closed the distance between them.

"I am surprised to see someone out so late," she began in a quiet and peaceful tone, a calm air around her. She glanced him over, recalling him to be one of the people present in the crowd earlier. Her eyes went to his hand, and she nodded towards the closed fist. "What is it that you hold?"

His eyes met her own, and he outstretched his hand and opened it to reveal a small acorn. Kagome smiled and looked up at him, her height reaching just about his shoulders. This man was tall for a human. "My name is Kagome, by the way," she told him with an embarrassed tone in her voice. "I apologize if me speaking to you seemed a bit on the unexpected side."

"It's fine," his own response was curt. "I am Bard."

She nodded at having his name now known, and she quickly turned her attention back to the acorn he held. "Why do you have it?" She asked him, "the acorn?"

"I found it on my barge several hours ago," he spoke, obviously not caring much for what he held. "I was going to toss it into the water, actually."

Kagome frowned and held her hand out. "There is no sense in that," she told him, plucking the acorn from his hand and rolling it between her fingers. She glanced back up at him, blue eyes meeting dark gray before shoving her free hand into a pocket of her trousers, pulling out a coin and holding it out to him. "How about we trade instead?" She asked with a small wink.

He gripped the coin held out for him to take, and held it between his pointer and middle finger. "What use does an acorn have for you?"

Kagome put the acorn in the pocket she had pulled the coin from and shrugged, "it just so happened that it may be extremely useful to me in the next few days." In truth, it really would. Perhaps it would make a good replacement for the dying heart of her home forest. "And anyway, I just basically gave you money for nothing," she smiled and set her hands to her hips. "Are you really going to question my motives?"

Bard looked her over carefully before slipping the coin given to him in his own pocket. "I suppose I won't," he told her and stepped past her. He turned back towards her and nodded, "have a nice night."

"You too, Bard." Kagome smiled his way and gathered the dark furred feline up from the ground, resuming her trek in looking around the town.

* * *

True to her word, Kagome arrived back before sunrise, entering the building with a slight skip to her step. Soon, in what felt like no time at all, it was time for them to set sail and leave the town.

Kagome reached forward to take the hand Thorin outstretched for her, jumping off of the pier and into the boat the rest stood on. As the minutes ticked by, everyone speaking and making sure everything was in order, Kagome closed her eyes. A scorching pain shot through her chest, and, before she could catch herself, she fell to the floor of the boat in crumpled mess. A weak whimper of anguish fell from her lips as she felt Sango rush to her side.

Her consciousness began to fade away from her, and she could only briefly make out the voice of Thorin asking her what was wrong. She shook her head, trying to move to stand up, but the next second her body fell limp as blackness embraced her completely.

"What happened?" Bilbo made his way over towards where Kagome lay unresponsive to any of Sango's attempts of waking her.

"Something is very wrong," Sango paid him no mind as she scooped up the unmoving girl, hopping from the boat to set her on solid ground. She set her palm to her forehead, her frown deepening when she found it to be burning to the touch. "You all go ahead, and I will stay by her side and tend to her."

"What happened?" Balin, the elder, white haired dwarf mimicked Bilbo's words as he made his way to the edge of the boat.

"I am unsure," Sango responded, "when she wakes again and she is fine we will meet up with you."

Óin climbed off of the boat and made his way over to the two she-elves. "I'll stay behind with them," he told Thorin, "my presence is needed with the ill and hurt." Before the leader of the company could say anything to disregard what he said, Óin was already at their side and checking over the out-cold elf. Thorin let it slide and looked over the rest there. "Fíli, Kíli, you two stay back with Óin," before either of them could ask why, Thorin approached them. "If something is wrong with Kagome, then the orcs very well just may make their way to her. Once she is awake and well enough to move on her own, every one of you are to head to the Lonely Mountain and meet up with the rest of us, do you understand?"

The two brothers nodded at his order and moved to get off of the boat and head towards the others standing on the edge of the pier.

As the boat set sail with the boarded company, the others stood with the gathered crowd of humans and the waved. Sango sank down onto her knees and pulled Kagome firmly against her chest before standing back up, carrying Kagome bridal style. Before any of them could move, the shouts of frantic pleas met their ears, and they all turned to watch as Bofur, yet another dwarf of the company, ran to the edge of the pier, his face falling at seeing the others already gone. He turned then, and let out a gasp of surprise at seeing them standing there.

"Oh!" He made his way over to them, "did you not make it in time either?"

"Not exactly." Sango adjusted Kagome in her arms with a glare. "As you can tell," she finished when he caught sight of the nonmoving elf.

"Oh dear…" he frowned and nodded towards Kagome, "what happened to her?"

"Can we just get her somewhere that can help?" Sango asked curtly and looked towards Óin, "please say you know a place."

He appeared to think for a moment before waving for her to follow. "I do know of a few that might be of assistance."

The group made their way throughout the town looking for someone who might be able to lend them a place and some help. Each one they went to turned them away, and it was becoming obvious Kagome's condition was getting worse over the span of time, Sango becoming more frustrated as each person turned them away. Before the brunette elf lost her composure, Óin looked back towards her, assuring her there was still another place that might be helpful.

He led them to a house and knocked on the door impatiently, he, himself, becoming more and more worried for the unresponsive elf Sango carried. The door was pulled open, and, at one, the face of the man turned sour.

"Go away," he demanded, "I am done helping dwarves." The memory of the prior night was still fresh on his mind, and he would be more than glad if he didn't see another dwarf for the rest of his life.

"It's not us that needs help," Kíli spoke and motioned to Kagome still clutched against Sango's chest. "Everyone has turned us away so far, and there is no one else who can help."

Bard frowned as his eyes landed on the familiar face of the female he had encountered late last night, noting the way her skin almost mimicked the color of snow. He thought it over for a few seconds before moving out of the way and letting them in.

"Set her down on the bed over there," he told Sango, and she wasted no time setting her down gently. Sango set her hands against her cheeks, slapping them with no intention of hurting her as she once more began to try and wake her up. Her face still burned to the touch, and she turned towards the man making his way into the kitchen of the home.

"Do you happen to have anything to relieve her of her fever?" She asked him, approaching where he stood. "If her fever goes away, then maybe she will come to sooner."

He searched through the medicines he had before removing a few leafs of a green herb from a glass bottle. "That might help, but I don't know for how long." Bard made his way over to her and helped Sango pluck the leaves from the plant stems. "What brought it on?"

"I am unsure right now," she told him, turning to thank Bofur when he handed her a small bowl. "Fíli, retrieve the green bottle from my bag and bring it to me." He did as she requested, bringing the hourglass shaped bottle over to her.

"What's in it?" He asked her.

"One of my own herbal creations." Sango told him, pulling the cork lid out of it and tilting the bottle to pour a small amount into a bowl, placing the shredded herb leaves in the same bowl next. "If used with the right amount, then it can amplify the power of medicines used."

"Is that dangerous?"

"Not at all," Sango smiled and made her way over to Kagome as she let the mixture set for a while. She began to pluck the braids out of Kagome's hair, and let it fall free. She looked back towards Bard and smiled, "and thank you for helping us. It must be an inconvenience."

"It's not that big of one," he responded as he moved the bowl out of the way and onto the table.

Sango sat down at the head of the bed, and tugged Kagome a bit closer to her as she heard the door open and three voices reached her ears. Curious, she perked up and looked towards the three children coming to stop in the center of the room.

"Da?" The oldest girl looked towards where Sango sat with her company, "what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Sigrid," he told her.

Sango nodded towards the girl before calling out for Kíli to bring her the mixture from the table. She got up off the bed and rinsed her hands free from any dirt before heading back towards where Kagome lay, the dark haired girl still unawake.

Sango took the bowl from Kíli and dipped her finger tips in the thick, chunky, green mixture. She scooped some up, tearing at the parts that still had whole pieces of leaves before calling someone over to her. The first one to get there was Bofur, and she requested he help set Kagome up. He did, pulling her up to rest with her back against the headboard of the bed.

Using one hand to part her lips, Sango used her other to set the mixture to Kagome's tongue before she closed the other girl's mouth. Sango stepped away, watching as Kagome's face scrunched up at the unpleasant taste set to her tongue. She smiled and turned, handing the bowl to Bard, who cleaned it and put it up once more.

"You can lay her back down now, Bofur," Sango told him before walking over to glanced out of the window. "She will rest for a little while longer until her fever goes away, and then she should wake up. Hopefully that won't take more than a few hours."

The dwarven males seemed relaxed by this news, and they all sat down with Sango to wait for Kagome to wake up.

A couple hours later, night had fallen, and Sango sat calmly braiding Tilda's, Bard's youngest daughter, hair. In Tilda's lap was Zyla, the feline taking up a sleeping position on her lap as she waited for Kagome to wake also. Once Sango finished braiding Tilda's hair, the elf stood up and stretched, turning yet again to check on Kagome. Her fever had long since gone away, but she had yet to wake.

Zyla suddenly jerked awake and jumped from Tilda's lap, successfully surprising the girl. Kilala did the same, hopping from Sango's own shoulder. The two felines stood ready on the ground, their fur standing on end, as they began to hiss. Seconds later, the building shook and caused everyone to freeze.

"It came from the mountain," Bain, Bard's only son, stepped closer to his two sisters as they both bounded onto their feet. Sango rushed to glance out the window, only to frown when there was nothing to see in the distance.

There was no mistaking what had caused the tremors.

The Dragon Smaug had been woken from his sleep.

"You all should go," Kíli stood up and looked towards Bard. "Take your children and escape while you still can."

"Go where?" Bard frowned and turned to look at the dwarf, "there is nowhere left to go anymore."

"Da?" Tilda turned towards her father with wide eyes. "Are we going to die?"

Sango went to pick Kilala up from the ground, setting the feline in Tilda's arms in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort. She hugged Kilala against her chest, and the cream colored cat curled up against her.

He seemed to be taken back by her question. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally shaking his head, walking forward to set his palm to his youngest child's head. "No, darling," he walked into the kitchen, thoroughly shocking the group in the room when he reached up and tugged a black arrow from a net tied up. "I'll kill it before it can hurt you."

"How long have you had that?" Fíli asked Bard, only to receive a rushed answer before Bard ran out the door, Bain following close behind his father.

Sango looked towards Sigrid and watched how she gripped Tilda's shoulder and pulled her towards her. She heard something move behind her, and she instantly turned around to spot as Kagome sat up from where she lay resting. The dark haired elf blinked a few times before looking up, turning tired eyes towards her friend.

"What happened?" She asked as she struggled to stand on her feet. Sango rushed towards her to support her as she tried to get up.

"You fainted before we even set out," Sango told her, "the others set out while we stayed behind to make sure you were okay." Kagome looked around the room to spot Fíli, Kíli, Óin, and Bofur staring at her. Her eyes soon caught sight of the two human girls standing in the room before Zyla jumped up onto her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek.

"And is would seem that Smaug the Dragon has been woken." Sango finished and Kagome turned worried eyes towards her friend.

"What of the others?"

"We can only hope that they have managed to take care of themselves and have survived." She watched as Kagome nodded and absorbed this information. "Can you stand on your own, or are you still too weak?" She asked, and Kagome decided to test it and see. She stood up on trembling legs, only to extend her arm out of grasp at the nearest person to keep herself from falling down to her knees.

"I hate this," she whispered after she sat back down. "I promised them my help, but I have been reduced to something weak."

A frown tilted Sango's lips down. "This is not by fault of you, Kagome." She took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "you just have to keep your strength up and take it easy for the next few days. If you over exert yourself with the current condition of the heart of the forest, you will only get worse if you over do it."

"I can not simply just sit around and let other people handle my battles, though." Kagome argued, "nor can I permit myself to go back on my promises."

"And that will not happen," Sango spoke with a promise. "On our travels there, you will take it easy and rest. Hopefuly, by the time we reach the mountain, you will be well. Or, at least Sesshoumaru would have caught up to us and will be able to-"

"What? Watch over me?" Kagome cut her off with a snort.

"If need be, then yes." Sango answered Kagome, reaching out to take her by her chin and turn her to look at her. "It is okay to need help when the situation calls for it. Quit being so stubborn and wishing to handle everything on your own. Is that not the message you try to spread to Thorin?" When Kagome remained silent, Sango smiled and stood up. "I thought so, now stop being stubborn and just admit you cannot fix everything on your own."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Fine, until everything is fixed, I promise I will encourage people to help me." Although her tone was still stubborn, it was a sincere promise that brought Sango peace.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Kagome gave another curt nod to acknowledge she had heard her.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Zyla suddenly began to hiss, Kilala doing the same a few seconds later. Kagome frowned and looked towards the cat on her shoulder, only to turn her head as quick as she could when the screams of Tilda and Sigrid stole her attention. The next thing she saw was the several orcs shoving their way through the door.

Sango sprang up at once, gripping her sword from the floor beside the table. She rushed towards one of the orcs, stabbing it in the neck before severing its head from its body. She turned, kicking another away from her and towards Fíli, who quickly killed it.

One swung a heavy edged sword towards Kagome, and the elf snatched an arrow out of the quiver residing by the bed she rested on, stabbing it in the eye before removing the arrow and shoving it through the orc's temple. Two more ran towards her, intent on taking her out in her weakened state, only to be knocked back when Sigrid and Tilda slammed two chairs against them, knocking them to the floor.

Kagome grabbed her bow from the floor, using the actions by the two human females, to her advantage before quickly loading her bowstring and shooting the two on the floor. Sigrid tugged Tilda underneath the table after, the two hurrying out of the way of the fighting.

A larger orc snatched Kagome up from behind, tugging her up violently by her hair. She gave a loud cry of pain and elbowed it in its chest, and it flung her down to the floor. Before it could swing its axe down on her, it fell back to the ground as an arrow pierced it through its chest.

She felt as Kíli tried to help her up, and the dwarf helped her into a sitting position. She whispered her thanks, notching another arrow to her string, taking a precise aim for yet another orc approaching where she sat on the ground with Kíli. Seconds later, however, she could only watch as it fell dead due to a figure appearing at the door.

A flash of red hair caught her eye, and Kagome sat in shock.

Tauriel? Why was it she was here?

Kagome found herself forced to turn her attention away from the red haired elf, turning to another target trying to get under the table to harm the two human children there. She released her arrow, it successfully striking the orc as it fell to the ground. The roof to the building soon caved in a bit, as two dead orcs dropped down, following right after was the blond elf she had encountered in Mirkwood.

Had Tauriel and Legolas trailed after them to bring them back to Mirkwood? Unsure if they were foe or not, Kagome kept a close eye on them while she used Kíli for support on standing back up. Once she was back on her own two feet, she drew her sword, the one received from Sesshoumaru and Touga, before rushing forward to slice and orc in two before it could harm Sango.

One slung a rough skinned arm around her neck and tugged her back in hopes of throwing her to the ground. She hit the ground, slamming her head against the hard floor, and let out a pained gasp. Before the orc could stab her, she watched Legolas yank it by the back it its neck and throw it into the wall, where Sango killed it seconds later.

She looked up at him with a glance that relayed her thanks to him, and took his hand when he reached down to help her back up.

"I thank you," she told him once back on her feet. "Why are you here, though?" She asked, throwing her sword through the head of an orc that had Bofur cornered. Kagome snatched her bow up and began to use it instead.

"Think nothing of it," he sent her a small smile when she had spoken to him. "Do not dwell on why I am here."

"Even though I am curious as to what your business is?"

"Of course," Legolas told her, shoving the blades of his twin knives through two orcs' necks. The amount of orcs there had been reduced to zero, the rest retreating away from the group to keep from dying. Legolas narrowed his eyes at noticing this and made his way to the door, pausing to call for Tauriel to follow him, before he chased after them.

Kagome watched as he left with a conflicted face. One side of her was curious as to why he had bothered to chase after the orc pack pursuing her and her company, while the other was glad he had done so and had helped. She frowned and shook her head. Her eyes met Tauriel's as the red haired elf approached her.

"It is good to see you are well," she commented while stopping in front of her.

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "I suppose you are right. In truth, I have had much better days in my past before."

Tauriel smiled and set her palm to the other girl's arm. She nodded towards her before turning, preparing to follow after Legolas, only stopping when Kagome caught her wrist. She turned on her heel, watching in curiosity as Kagome pulled off a necklace and handed it to her. Tauriel took it and rose a perfect brow.

"Why have you handed me this?" She asked while observing the blue gemstone necklace.

"Please give it to Legolas for me," Kagome told her, "and don't over think it as you currently are!" She snapped when Tauriel gave her a sly glance.

"Why do you wish for me to give this to him?" She let the sly grin slip from her face as a much more serious look replaced her grin.

"It is no reason important," Kagome assured her, "I just merely need a reason to hunt him down in the future, and if he has something of mine, then I have every reason in the world to try and locate him."

"Why, though?"

"I am not sure," Kagome responded, "I suppose it is because I have questions that I wish to have an answer to before all of this is over." Tauriel nodded at this, and Kagome continued, "so, will you give it to him?"

Tauriel smiled and nodded once more, "I will give him this as you request."

Kagome gave her a thankful smile before watching as Tauriel vanished, the elf following behind to locate her friend.

* * *

Panda: I am not 100%sure that I did Kagome's age typed out accurately. It kinda looks a bit off to me. Adding the actual numbers to the story text kinda bugs me when I do it myself. Her age, if it doesn't look right, is 1,482 years.  
Penguin: There was some Sango and Thorin in this chapter, so we hoped you enjoyed that. ^-^ Also a longer chapter than last time, so hopefully that was a plus side.  
Don't worry about the little Legolas and Kagome in this chapter, more is to come in later chapters. Either next chapter or the one after is when our timeline reaches the BoFA movie.

I apologize for any errors in the text. I am tired, and I most likely missed a couple here and there.

Until next time, and remember! Feedback is always loved and adored~!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug & Battle Of Five Armies** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

The sound of panic blossomed outside the door of the home they stood in. Sango turned to Kagome, relief showing on her face when she saw her friend standing strong on her own. She turned then to look at the dwarves and human companions there. Kagome craned her head back to catch Sango's gaze before she nodded, hurrying over to take the hand of the two females there.

"We need to get out of this town," Kagome told them, "if Smaug has indeed been woken from his slumber, then it will not be long until this town is enveloped in flames." Zyla jumped from her shoulder and onto Sigrid's, nuzzling her cheek as soft as she could when spotting tears just barely being held back.

"What about Da?" Bain's question caused Kagome to come to a halt in her movements.

She turned on her heel to look at him, taking a step closer to him and setting her palm to his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Your father would want for you to look after your sisters," she told him, pushing him in front of her so he would walk towards the door. "Keep an eye out on your sisters for him."

"Get what you need, and travel light." Sango picked up her lightweight bag and slung it over her shoulder. She gave Tilda Kilala before turning towards her dwarven company. "Everyone ready?" She asked them.

There were words of conformation and Sango nodded. She made her way over to a dead orc body, tearing Kagome's sword from its rough flesh and tossed it to her. Kagome caught it by the handle and placed it back in its sheath before strapping her bow and arrow quiver back to her back. She picked up a few of the weapons Sango and herself had went to get, giving them to the dwarves to carry, before taking one last look around. Once she was positive they had everything that was needed, she made her way over towards Sango. The two waved everyone else out of the house, where Bain then led them to a boat that could be used to evacuate the area.

The three human children got in first, followed by Sango, who helped Kagome in. The four dwarves got in last after handing the last of the supplies to the others already in the boat. Once everyone was in the boat, with Sango in the front, they used two oars on the edge of the peer to move forward. They had been moving for a few minutes before a furious, earth shaking roar echoed out over head. Next came the screams of those around them also trying to leave before they ended up caught by the flames of the dragon.

They remained underneath one of the wooden homes as Smaug soared down, diving between the buildings in hopes of tearing them apart. He flew back up, his belly turning a shining crimson that was able to be seen from miles away, before an angry, raging fire tore one section of the town to a tattered mess. The crackling of and aroma of burning wood hit them full on, the screams of those still trapped coming right after.

"Okay, now," Sango whispered, and Kíli and Fíli began to push the boat through the water once more with the oars they held. Not even thirty seconds later Smaug reappeared not far behind them, wreaking further havoc on the homes. Burning towers fell into the water, crushing boats that tried to move, destroying the boats and drowning the people that had been aboard them.

Kagome glanced up at the magnificent creature destroying the gloomy town. She felt a trace of fear course through her as she thought to the others that had set out to the mountain already. Had they fallen victim to Smaug's terrible destruction? Her heart went out to the people of this town as she understood many wouldn't survive this.

Just before she tore her eyes away from the vicious creature, her eye caught sight of an arrow soaring towards Smaug. It didn't do any damage to him, instead it merely bounced off of his many scales. Another soared towards him a second later, and, at once, her eyes went to where the arrows were being released from. A familiar figure got caught in her vision, and she reached to tap Sango on her shoulder.

"Someone is trying to strike Smaug down with regular arrows," she told her just as another was released. It, just like all the others, did no damage.

"It's Bard!" Kíli caught the attention of the rest of the boat, "he's aiming for the spot where there is no scale."

At those words, the three children went into an uproar. Sango's lips curled down in a frown and she shook her head.

"Regular arrows will do no damage to Smaug, even if he hits the only spot with no protection. The hide underneath is just as tough as a scale on such creatures." Sango told them before continuing, "him being up there is both brave and idiotic. Those two traits tend to compliment one another, however, so…" She turned towards the three children and the dwarves. "Didn't he have a black arrow when he left, anyway?"

There was a silence that covered the group in the boat before it was shaken by Bain reaching up and grabbing onto a chain that hung down from one of the once whole buildings. He swung from the boat, his two sisters struggling to reach him and pull him back. Neither of them could get a hold on him, and he had swung himself over onto the other side of the pier.

Kagome took Sigrid by her arm, and tugged her closer to her. "It is too late," she told her, "we cannot go back, not while Smaug is still looking for lives to take. We can only hope that Bain is overlooked by the destruction." Tilda took her hand and squeezed it tight. Kagome pressed her free hand to her forehead as her thumb wiped away any tearfall.

She tried to pay no mind to the screams of agony growing around them as more people were greeted by their death. Minutes ticked by slowly, almost painfully so, as they kept moving as fast as they could over the water.

When a loud, vengeful howl caught in her ear, Kagome all but whirled around to try and find where it had came from. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of the large, silver furred beast jumping from one of the surrounding cliff edges, and slamming into the fire drake with all of its capable force. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't fight off the worry that flooded through her entire being her seconds later. He had come earlier than anticipated, it would seem.

"What is that?" Bofur asked, his voice very well possibly showing the fear of the rest of those there. Kagome turned towards him with a smile, one that took away most of his fear, before looking back towards the grand creature.

"He is a friend," she told him, "and he can fight off Smaug until we are capable of getting to safety."

"Do you truly think Sesshoumaru will be able to keep him distracted long enough?" Sango asked her, both relieved and glad to see the demon prince, even though she didn't always trust him. "Smaug could overpower him, and-"

"I am positive he can hold his own against one dragon." Kagome didn't even let Sango finished her statement, the refusal that coated her voice halted anyone else from speaking. "Sesshoumaru is no weakling, and he would never fall victim to one measly dragon."

Sango looked Kagome over close before closing her eyes. "I can only hope you are right," she spoke softly and turned her attention back forward as she gave orders as to where they were going.

Kagome kept her eyes glued to the battle between the two gigantic creatures fighting, Sesshoumaru's large body unintentionally causing more destruction to the already crumbling ruins of the town.

Their fight drug on for several minutes, it actually looking as if Sesshoumaru would bring Smaug's death, before the great fire drake clamped its powerful jaws around his chest, hefting the silver furred canine up into the air before chucking him far off into the deep water.

She waited with bated breath for the Sesshoumaru to reappear. He never did, even after what felt like hours of silence ticked by torturously slow. Smaug reclaimed his position in the sky, and Kagome sunk down onto her knees. Her hands covered her mouth and she slammed her eyes shut.

There was no way. It shouldn't even be possible to even consider it. She waited, and waited, and waited for any sign or sound of Sesshoumaru reappearing. He didn't, and Kagome could feel as a hand was set to her shoulder with the intent of comfort. She accepted it, and set her head against the person the hand belonged to.

"I'm sure he's just fine," she heard as Fíli spoke words of encouragement to her. She tried to believe what he said, sinking more into his touch when he pressed his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair. Her shoulders trembled as she let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. Quiet, gasping sobs racked through her body as she let the dirty blond haired dwarf offer her comfort.

Sango turned towards Fíli, giving him a grateful smile as he tried to sooth her worry. He looked a bit unsure of what to do, but, giving the two one look, Sango could tell that he was doing what he could the best he could. It would do just fine for the current time.

The others on the boat watched seconds later as Smaug fell from the sky and into the freezing water underneath.

"He hit him," Kíli cried out in joy. "Bard struck him with a black arrow."

"Sesshoumaru gave him a good enough distraction to get the arrow was without being caught by the flames," Sango smiled at this thought. Perhaps this meant he was alive, and that merely being a distracting presence for Smaug had been his intentions from the start.

Within the next half hour or so, they had made it to the shoreline with the other survivors of the destroyed town. At once, Sango took Sigrid and Tilda and searched out the crowd for both Bard and Bain. The dwarves went searching for a boat sill in travel condition that would last them until they reached the mountain as Kagome desperately searched the crowd of people for any trace of Sesshoumaru.

Her heart raced a thousand miles a minute as she weaved her way through the crowd. She was still a bit weary due to the hours she had been rendered unconscious earlier, and she felt the faintness quickly catching up with her. She fought her hardest to keep it at bay, but she soon found herself coming to a pause in her trek as she struggled to regain her breath.

Just when she was about to give up on finding him, even though that thought didn't set with her in any good way, her eyes caught sight of a bloody figure walking with slow steps out of the water. He had resumed his other appearance once more.

She ignored the dizziness she felt as she took off in a sprint to reach him as quick as she could.

"Sesshoumaru!" Relief flooded her voice as she came to a steady halt in front of him. Once making sure he wouldn't keel over and die from his wounds, she jumped and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug, running clawed fingers through her hair. "I am so glad you are okay," she whispered, once again struggling to keep tears from flowing.

"These are not mortal wounds to me," he told her, pulling back far enough to press his lips to her forehead in a calming kiss. "I will be better come noon." He pulled back from her and looked her over, noting her look of distress. "Why are you still here, yet you lack most of your company you told me about?"

"It is a long story," she told him, "but to sum it up, we had some minor issues when we were just about to set out. It is alright, now." Kagome set her palm to his shoulders before hugging him tight once more. Her head was pressed against his damp and blood-stained clothing. She could feel as his blood stuck to her face and stained her hair a deeper color, but she ignored it the best she could in favor of holding onto him as tight as she could.

He didn't seem to care about her continuous hug, and he held her back as he felt her begin to tremble. The strong scent of tears began to come from her, and he whispered calming words to her.

Kagome sniffed once before tugging back and away from him, reaching her hands up to wipe away her tears, before looking back up at him with a beaming smile. It was as warm as the sun, and was capable was warming even the coldest hearts.

"You should go ahead and regroup with your companions, if they still live," Sesshoumaru told her. "If they faced the force of the dragon's fire, then they might have already perished."

Kagome felt gloom fill her at this thought before she nodded. "You are right," she looked up at him before turning. "Are you coming, or will you return back to your lands?" She didn't look at him when she asked. Instead, she let her eyes surf through the crowd, looking for Sango and the dwarves to see if they were also ready to set off. Her eyes caught a pair of blue ones, and she easily recognized the figure of Legolas staring her way.

"I was already set out to join you," he told her, stepping up to walk beside her. His eyes went to where she looked off to, before he turned back towards her, setting his hand against her back . "I felt as the ground trembled with Smaug's awakening, and I left the others before hurrying ahead."

"Others?" Kagome looked towards him with a curious face. "What others?"

"A few others set out with me to see you."

"Who?" Her confusion shown on her face, and she saw as a look of humor covered his own.

"Shippo, Kouga," he began to list them off, catching the way her face changed with each name he listed. "Even one of your kind is with them." At her face seeking an answer, he eventually told her. "Miroku."

"Did you just allow him so he would anger Sango?"

He pursed his lips together, clasping his hands behind his back while feigning a look of innocence. "Why, Kagome," he began in mock shock, "I would never-!"

"You did," Kagome interrupted him, "I am right, am I not?"

"Maybe a little," he shrugged.

"Or a lot?" Kagome laughed when he eventually nodded in truth.

"I was under the impression that the two held love for one another."

"Eh, somewhat," Kagome tapped her chin before shrugging it off. "I really do not know at this point. One minute they are friends and can talk for hours, then the next she is all but ready to toss him from a cliff."

He chuckled at her words before taking a step away from her, preparing to go in the opposite direction. "I will see you again very soon, Kagome," he spoke with a calm peace. "Please keep yourself safe until then."

"I can look after myself," she told him, not even bothering to feel offended, as she knew he did not mean it that way. "But I promise I will be fine until you come back." She smiled, walking away towards where she had last seen her companions, a surprised gasp coming from her mouth when he crushed her back against his chest in one last protective hug, pressing his nose into her still undone hair as he breathed in her scent. His hands intertwined together against the smooth material of her clothing covering her stomach as he pressed her firmly to his chest. When he released her, he nodded and turned on his heel to leave the area.

As he left, his mind went to the blond haired elf that had kept his eyes focused on Kagome. Sesshoumaru bit back his annoyed growl as he left the area. It angered him more than he would like to admit. A low growl of distaste left his lips as he thought back to it.

He would come back sooner than he had planned, if only to keep her away from him.

Kagome stood in frozen confusion as she watched him leave. His last action had caught her off guard. Her cheeks had been stained a crimson red and she quickly shook her head. Her blush soon faded away as she turned back. She saw as Sango ran towards her.

"There you are!" She took her by her arm after getting close enough, "I thought something had happened to you."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, gripping Sango's shoulders as she tugged her close to her in a tight hug. "I am fine."

"You have blood on you." Sango pulled back out of her arms, pressing her fingers to the dried blood resting on Kagome's face and in her hair.

"That is just Sesshoumaru's blood," Kagome tried to get rid of Sango's worry. "I am not hurt at all, I promise you."

"Okay…" Sango took her hand and began to lead her into the crowd. "So, Sesshoumaru is fine?"

Kagome nodded, her smile shining bright on her face. "Aside for a few injuries that will take a little while to heal, he said he was just fine."

Sango smiled, happy to see Kagome's own radiant smile. "I am glad he is okay." In truth, she was. Sure, she was wary of him, but he was a good friend to Kagome. If he was still alive, then she could trust that Kagome could still keep going on with her head held high. "I will check and see if the other four are ready to go to the mountain," Sango spoke as she moved away from Kagome. "I will find you in a few minutes, alright?"

Kagome nodded and watched as Sango ran off into the calming crowd. She walked off shortly after. She looked into the crowd, a feeling of relief filling her when she caught sight of both Bard and Bain with Tilda and Sigrid. It wasn't often that tragedy left families whole. It made her happy to see them holding onto one another.

Her eyes met the gray of Bard's own, and she nodded towards him. The look she sent him was one that conveyed her happiness and commended him for his bravery.

She weaved her way through her crowd, looking for any sign of Sango. Someone gripped her by her shoulder, turning her around, and Kagome immediately looked up. Her eyes met blue, and she took a reflexed step back.

"Legolas." His name fell from her lips in a faint whisper, and she nodded towards him. "I was not anticipating seeing you so soon."

He set his hand to her shoulder, squeezing the thin area with a small amount of strength. "I am glad you are okay." His words were soft spoken as he trailed his hand up to cup the smooth flesh of her cheek. His thumb brushed against the dried blood still there, a look of distaste causing him to frown.

She drew back out of his touch and offered him a smile. "I am glad to see you are doing well, too." She heard as Sango called out to her, and she glanced passed Legolas to spot her and her dwarven company pushing a boat back into the water. She looked away from the five waiting for her as her attention returned to Legolas. She saw as Tauriel stepped back away from where she stood talking to Kíli, as she approached Legolas's side. She could see the necklace she had given to her still rested in her hand. Their eyes met, and Tauriel nodded in understanding.

Kagome turned back to look at Legolas, setting her palm to his arm as she nodded his way. "I must take my leave now," she spoke to both of them, even though her attention stayed focused on the blond male. "I hope to see the two of you soon," she finished up speaking as she bid them both a farewell.

Legolas turned to watch as she made her way to where the others stood waiting for her. He stared off that way for a few moments before turning back to Tauriel, motioning for her to come with him. The two hadn't made it far before Tauriel stopped him.

"Before we continue ahead, and I risk the possibility that I might let it slip from my head, I have something that I must give to you." She had waited until Kagome had left with her company, as she had asked her to do with the look she had given her, and, now that she was long gone with them, she found it to be a perfect time. She held her hand out for him, opening it to allow him to pick up the necklace she carried.

"What is this?" Legolas asked her, his confusion causing his face to twist up a bit.

"It is a necklace that Kagome requested I give to you after she had left." Tauriel told him, watching the way his expression changed at hearing that. He closed his fingers around it, holding it safely hidden.

"Why did she ask you to give it to me?"

"She said it was so she would have a reason to try and find you come a later date," Tauriel answered him, "and that she had some questions that she wishes to have answers to before this all ends. If you have something of her's, then she will have a reason to locate you."

He nodded at this before tying the necklace around his neck. As they began to move once more, they were halted at the sight of an Mirkwood elf appearing.

"My lord, Legolas," he spoke, catching his attention almost instantly. "The king sends orders for you to return at once."

Tauriel watched as he debated turning back, setting his fingertips against the necklace he now wore. Seconds later, he looked towards her and motioned for her to come with him.

"Very well," he responded, "come on, Tauriel."

"My lord, Tauriel is not to return," the dark haired elf spoke, he obviously annoyed that it was him being ordered to convey this information to the prince. "She has been banished by order of the king."

"Banished?" Tauriel took a step back as she felt a huge wave of mixed emotions run through her. She blinked back her tears to keep them from showing as Legolas turned towards her. She nodded his way and tilted her head for him to go. "He is your king, you need to listen to him."

He ignored her words as he turned back to refuse the order sent by his father. "You can tell my father that if there is no place for Tauriel there, then there is no place for me."

"My lord-"

"Let us take our leave, Tauriel." Legolas snatched her by her wrist as he led her away from where they previously stood.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, "you should return to your king."

"He is my king, yes," he agreed with her words, letting his fingers dance back up to lightly trace at the necklace given to him. "He can give me orders all he desires, but he cannot control the way my own heart feels."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I refuse to go back when I know very well that Kagome is still in danger." He told her before continuing, "I also refuse to return if you are not welcomed the same, Tauriel. I will not return without my friend."

She met his eyes before she smiled and looked forward. "You truly do worry for her."

"I suppose I do," he admitted, his own smile appearing before it vanished. "I will ride North. Will you ride with me?"

"To where?"

"To Gundabad."

Tauriel nodded in acceptance of going with him, the two of them heading out minutes later.

* * *

Panda: This was longer than I anticipated, but we're not really complaining. I hope it was a good enough update.  
Penguin: There was some Sesshoumaru and Kagome in there for all you readers to enjoy. There will be more later, and more Legolas and Kagome. Until then, however, we hope this will suffice.  
Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated~!  
Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?_**

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

 **Based loosely on** **Desolation of Smaug & Battle Of Five Armies** **, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

" _ **You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.  
I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." -**_ _ **Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.**_

* * *

Excited chatter reached her ears as the boat washed up on the shore they had been sailing towards. One by one, they climbed out of the boat until they all stood in a close group with one another. They looked around where they stood for a few minutes, silently observing the rubble along the shoreline all around them before they began on the path to where the mountain should have been.

They walked for the better part of a half hour before the outline caught in their eyes. There was an excited murmur that bloomed up around the group, and, seconds later, they had taken off in a sprint to the entrance at the front of the mountain. When they reached it, they were greeted by a busted down wall, presumably made by Smaug when he had first left the mountain.

They entered through there, and took an experimental look around to check if anyone was in sight. When no one greeted their sight, they weaved their way deeper into the mountain, going further and further into the darkness that filled the area.

"Bilbo!" Kagome called out when they had reached a downward climbing staircase. "Thorin?"

She received no answer, and she and the others began to descend the staircase. The others followed behind her without hesitation. The sound of their steps echoed out around them as they rushed down the steps as fast as they could without tripping over their own feet.

Worry for her allies well-being caused her normally calm heartbeat to pick up and begin to race. She fell behind the other a bit, falling in step with Sango. Remnants of Smaug's fire lingered in heavy smoke.

What seemed like forever drug on as they soon became lost deeper within the mountain. She was about to give up hope that any of them had survived, deciding that she couldn't afford to waste anymore time than she already had, when a familiar head of curly hair had run to approach them.

"Bilbo…" She stood in a stunned, yet relieved silence even as the others in the group raced forward towards the hobbit. Kagome soon did the same, taking smooth steps along the sturdy stone underfoot.

"We need to get out of here," was the first words he managed to say to the group before him.

"Not that I want to be that person, but I agree," Sango commented, turning towards Kagome. "I am unsure of what you wanted to accomplish by lending your aide in helping them reclaim the mountain, but it has been done. We do not have much more time, and you are still growing ever weaker from the dying of the trees. We must hurry."

"I know that," Kagome crossed her arms and glanced down at the others there. They were all staring at Sango and herself, confused. She gave them an apologetic smile before kneeling to be before them. "Sango is very much right in her words. I must take my leave from the company now."

"What does she mean by the 'dying of the trees' and what does it have to do with you?" Fíli asked her before anyone else could form the words to do so. Kagome downcasted her gaze to the ground and breathed a quiet sigh.

"The trees within my home, within the Makai Forest, are dying, and, in turn, so am I," Kagome began, holding her hand up to silence anyone before they could try to interrupt. "The heart of the forest has been afflicted with an illness, that of which I believe was brought on by my father. The heart of the forest is the tree that I allowed to grow strong under my blessing, feeding my own energy and life into it to permit it to become what it is. If it dies, then so shall I. Even though I believe I have a decent enough replacement, I cannot stand around and waste anymore time avoiding the confrontation with my father and whatever forces he has on his side." She stood back up to her full height and bowed once to them all. "I have enjoyed all of your company, and I hope to one day see all of you once more. Tell Thorin and the rest not here with us that I owe them my thanks for putting up with all of the bad luck I have brought along by being with all of you." Kagome turned and made her way back towards where Sango stood.

Rushing over towards where the brunette stood were four other twin tailed felines. Ooru, Dali, Xyna, and Syra had appeared from the depths of the mountain, presumably after catching the scent of Kilala and Zyla. When the other four felines did not show, Sango looked towards Kagome.

"It is time we leave, now." Sango spoke, "the other four have chosen their home, and they have picked who they wish to stand by." Kagome nodded and waved her farewell to the group in front near her.

"Farewell, my friends," she whispered before turning on her heel once more and following Sango out of the cave. Once the two had gotten out of the mountain's caverns, both Kilala and Zyla transformed into their larger forms. Before climbing on the back of Zyla, Kagome glanced back over her shoulder with a saddened smile. Her thoughts went to Thorin for a split second before she shook him from her mind. He would care about her absence about as much as he cared for her presence in the beginning- not much at all, if any.

Tears stung up behind her lower lid as she hopped on the back of Zyla, taking to the skies seconds after Sango had. They left the weapons along the boat they had used to get there incase they ever needed them, and did not look back as they made their way to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

Almost instantly, she found herself missing the company the dwarves had provided.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long for Kilala and Zyla to pick up the scent of the demon prince, and they had soon landed back down on the ground they had been soaring over. After they had reached the ground once more, both Kagome and Sango stood waiting in silence. Seconds after, the trees and plant life just ahead of them parted as the silver haired male made his way towards them. Following close behind him were three others. At seeing a familiar face, Sango let out a low growl of anger.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at him, not bothering to hide her anger at him. "Leave."

"Sango, my dear," Miroku approached her, ignoring her obvious displeasure at him being there, "I am here to lend my aid to our beautiful princess. Is that not our responsibility?"

"That is _my_ responsibility," she hissed. "You are her educator."

"In all things under the sun, that of which includes, but is not limited to, combat, communication, and logic." Miroku responded, "therefore, as her instructor in combat, I am just as needed by her side as her protector."

"Ugh," she let out a displeased hiss before letting it go. "Fine, but touch me, or her for that matter, and I will rip your own arm off and beat you with it."

"Sango, my love, I would never…"

"Yeah right," she snapped at him.

Kagome giggled under her breath at watching them go back and forth at one another. At feeling a toned arm curl around her shoulders, she looked up, her eyes catching the sight of red hair. Without hesitation, Kagome jumped up and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, one he returned without hesitating. "Shippo!" She gave a quick squeal when he picked her up off of her feet, crushing her further against his chest.

"It has been so long since I have seen you," he muttered, his voice muffled by her hair that covered his face.

"It's been a couple months at most," Kagome responded, pushing herself out of his grip, much to his displeasure, "and that isn't even that long to either one of us."

"Yeah, and your point?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the other face she had been lacking in seeing in the past few months of her life. It was odd seeing both Sesshoumaru and Kouga within ten feet of one another, as they didn't always get along. And by that, it was really never, because they didn't like one another.

She was suddenly pulled against his chest in a tight hug, and Kagome returned the action. "How have you been?" She heard him ask, and she pulled back away from him.

"I have been better, but I'm alright now." She continued, "with everything that has happened, I could be much worse than I am, but I'm not."

"You don't have to worry anymore," he spoke with a promise. "I will keep you safe, Kagome."

"Kouga," Kagome began, a small smile lifting her lips. "I thank you for your words, but I do not need you to do that. Watch after yourself before me. I'd much rather you all be safe, opposed to you risking your life for mine."

"I know you're worried for me, Kagome," he offered her a smile, "but don't be. I'll be fine, and I'll protect you all the while."

Kagome sighed before letting it slide, "I see that I will not be able to change your mind." She looked back up at him, setting her palm against his shoulder. "Just please be careful."

"Of course."

She felt a small trace of relief at hearing his promise to her, and she turned to look towards Sesshoumaru. He didn't look exactly pleased by their interaction, and Kagome fought off the urge to giggle as if she were still a child. She made her way towards him, being taken off guard when he immediately pulled her against his chest the second she was close enough.

Of course, he was irritated that she hadn't come to his side first, but considering that she hadn't seen the others as soon as she had seen him, he decided to ignore it. He pressed her tight against him, letting a pleased growl come from him when she hugged him back. When he felt her tug to be released, he relented and let her take a step back. Shock was evident on her face, along with a blush, and he smirked at the sight.

"Why are you so touchy-feely now?" Kagome asked, fumbling with straightening her hair back out and smoothing out her clothes. "You used to never be this way in public."

"Does it bother you?"

"No…" Kagome trailed off before looking away, "I kinda like it." She saw the way his lips tilted up in a smirk as they all began to make their way down the path of trees with one another. She had no clue as to where they should go next, and she could only hope that it became apparent soon.

* * *

Panda: Sooo sorry for the long wait. Was it long? I don't know. It felt like a long wait, at least. Anyway, a new update. Kagome and Sango have went their separate ways from the others and regrouped with Sesshoumaru and co. Don't worry, there will be more with the dwarves in the next few chapters.  
Penguin: Anyway, before things get all heavy and possibly depressing in the future chapters, we have inserted Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku to hopefully provide some comedy value. We have four different ways that this story could possibly end. It is very likely that we will need some comedy for two of those four possible endings.

Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated~

Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Summary: It was an evil thing, never meant to be awoken once more, but foolish creatures do foolish things. In a battle of corruption and all things deadly, what would survive? With Smaug woken, and a war stirring up in the very walls of her home, where was Kagome to turn, and what was to happen come sunrise?**_

 _Pairing: Legolas x Kagome. Hinted Sesshoumaru x Kagome_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit series.

Based loosely on Desolation of Smaug & Battle Of Five Armies, but is greatly different. Just know this isn't supposed to be 100% spot on with the movie.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"You never cared to hear the other side, so why would you care to keep this thing alive? You paint me into the memory of all your pain, but I will not be drawn into the past again cause all of this is all that I can take, and you could never understand the demons that I face. So, go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little girl.

I never meant for you to feel this way. The Decembers were never meant to be our graves. It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right, but time cannot heal what you will never recognize." - Trading Yesterday: Just a Little Girl.

* * *

The group stood in a small circle as they continued to converse quietly with each other. Amongst the chatter of soft-speaking, Kagome turned to focus her attention on Sesshoumaru once more and tilted her head in a slight nod.

"What conditions were you greeted with before your departure from the homelands?" Kagome asked the taller companion.

"The army your father summoned to him grows stronger each minute he is left to his own devices." Sesshoumaru focused golden eyes on the female standing at his side. "If we wish to bring his actions to their end then we must act fast.

Kagome nodded, a frown tilting her lips downward. "I see,"she sighed and looked over her companions. A clouded look appeared in her blue eyes as she mulled over her thoughts in her head. "What options do we currently have access to?"

"The army that defends the land of my home is ready to go to war at my father's demand," Sesshoumaru told her. "Up to this point we have been waiting to see what course of action your father would take, testing to see if he would cross the barrier separating our lands."

"How much time do you think we have before we must advance?" Sango asked those present to witness the growing army most recently. "What have his numbers grown to in my absence? And has he prepared his army to begin marching?"

"From what we saw before we took our leave he has yet to do so." Kouga responded to Sango's questions. "His army has been growing steadily every day he is kept from being stopped. I doubt it would be in our best interest to make the first move- not while we are still unsure of his ulterior motives."

"I hate to ask, I really and truly hate to, but how about we regroup with those at the mountain?" Sango turned to meet Kagome's state to test her response to her proposal. "They said they were willing to help, at least a handful of them did."

"I am hesitant on heading back," Kagome frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "The people of Lake-Town are scrambling, and they are much too close to the mountain for my comfort. If we were to backtrack it would not be safe for them. Without knowing when my father plans to set out we could endanger the already wounded population."

"Whether you choose to backtrack or not we must begin deciding our battle plans." Sesshoumaru set his fingertips to Kagome's shoulder. "My first concerns fall on you."

"Me?"

He nodded, and the frown present on her face deepened. Before any other words could form Sesshoumaru took his chance to speak. "You are not in any acceptable conditions for any type of battle, Kagome. You have become remarkably weaker since I last saw."

"E-Excuse me?" She tried to keep the irritation from her tone, but it didn't work well. Her words stuttered in her annoyance at his statement to her.

"Do not take that so wrongly," he remarked before the girl could get riled up at his words. Deep within her eyes he could see the brewing storm. "I do not mean it to be of offense to you. Your strength has grown to dangerously low levels."

"I can look after myself just fine." Kagome settled a cold glare on the smooth features of her friend's face. "You know this, and you know my feelings on being supervised like a child prone to stupid situations." She stopped herself then, the memory if her promise to Sango flaring up in her mind. A sigh came from her lips and she let her attention fall to the grassy land underneath her feet. "This conversation should not be our main focus point. At least, not at the current point in time. There is plenty more that is more worrisome than myself."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome closely before looking away to the others there with them. "These words are not my favorite to say- but you are right. However, should you get worse than you already are, I shall decline you the ability to fight." He heard her grumble of displeasure, but he chose to ignore it.

"So I know that I will regret these words, but I feel like it is almost mandatory at this point that I ask." Sango caught Sesshoumaru's attention with her statement, and he nodded for her to continue. "I halfway thought your brother would insist on accompanying you all the way out here, more so considering that him and Kagome are friends."

His lips curled slightly at the mention of his younger brother. "He had plans of it, but he changed his mind in favor of another responsibility."

"What responsibility?"

"He stays back with a few others in wait for when Naraku sets out. When he does, I am assuming my brother and those still with him will regroup with us."

"You should try to get along with him better, Sessh." Kagome said, "he is your only brother."

"He is a childish fool that lacks the ability of concentration and logical thinking. He grates on my nerves in more ways than one."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his response. It was the same as always.

"What are we doing then?" Kouga asked, turning to eye Kagome for her decision. She hesitated on a response, before finally making up her mind on the matter.

"We split up again." She pointed to Kouga and Shippo before speaking, "you two are two remain back in this area in case any orcs happen to come for us while Sango and myself retrace our steps back to the mountain to seek the help of the dwarves." She turned to Sesshoumaru next. "You, I need you to head back and request your father to start marching. I am growing weaker, and if my father plans to use that to his advantage, then he will do the same very soon. Once we have ample defence, we can prepare for the impending fight." She hated to consider it, but it seemed that the only way to end all this would be to fight the war her father wanted, and it would end with his death or her's, or perhaps even both. "Everyone understand their role in this?" Kagome asked once stating her plan. She received nods and words of confirmations, and they soon parted their ways..

Kagome left with Sango in tow back to the mountain where they dwarven company had remained, while the others did as she had requested.

"I am not going to lie, Sango," Kagome began. "I am not even sure anything I say will do anything to help. I just say things that I think will be beneficial at the time, even though I do not have a clue as to what I am even doing."

"It seems like a sturdy plan," Sango assured Kagome, sending a sincere smile her way. "All plans have the potential of failing. All we can do is try and make sure they stay afloat."

Kagome nodded, a frown weighing down her features. "I suppose you might be right, but it does not take away this heavy feeling on my heart. I fear… I fear that I might not make it out of this alive."

"If that is the case, then I shall go down along your side." Sango said, a promise of eternal loyalty layering her strong voice. "We fight together, stay together, and, if it comes to it, die together."

"If the worst does come over me, and you still remain, do your best to find a promising ruler to our kingdom. Do not let it die as my father seems to wish for it to." Kagome said, her hand reaching to take hold of Sango's. "I cannot ask more of you than to make sure our home lives."

"If my life lasts longer than that of your own, then I shall do my best to honor your wish." Sango said, taking her hand and squeezing it back just as tight. "Not because you are the rightful ruler of our kind, but because you are my friend, and I will never fail my friend."

Kagome smiled, feeling at peace with Sango's response. "Thank you, my friend."

Sango only nodded in response before the two released their hands, soon mounting the backs of Kilala and Zyla.

As they headed back to the mountain, Kagome could only hope that having Shippo and Kouga hover back would keep from having any orcs chase after them. The people of Lake-Town were scrambling for safety, and the city of Dale was the most likely choice they would go to, as it was close. But, it was also close to the mountain. With hope, the two demons left behind would be able to catch any and all orcs that happened to chase after them before they could do more damage to the wounded crowd.

As they got closer and closer, the sight of an elven army positioned in waiting caught in her eye, and Kagome let a large frown stain her previously blank features. She motioned for Sango to follow her down to the ground where they soon switched to carrying their feline companions. The two shared a look, easily placing the militia as the Mirkwood elves. Kagome tightened her grip on Zyla, uneasy about heading through the large army to get to where they had left. She stood in hesitation, turning to face Sango after a few moments.

"I do not think getting back to the mountain will be as easy as I originally had planned."

Sango placed her palm on Kagome's shoulder. "As I said, we can only do what we can to keep the plan afloat. We should head into Dale and see if we can get through to the mountain without any problem."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with Sango's idea. Their best bet was conversation, as time was sparse on their side.

"Alright… Let's go." Kagome said, and the two began to make their way into the city.

* * *

Panda: A long wait, yeah. Sorry. We've been meaning to work on this, but never got around to it until recently.

Penguin: We don't want to give any spoilers to the conclusion of the story, but it will end differently than the Hobbit did. People will die, and others will live. Not saying who might die. As of right now, just keep optimistic that all the characters you like will live.

Next chapter will have Kagome and Sango meeting and speaking with Randy Thrandy(Thranduil) and probably the reintroduction of Inu Taisho.

The end is drawing near. Only a handful of chapters left.

Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed!

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time~


End file.
